What If?
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: Hey guys! I decided to re upload this fic since a lot of you all loved it to death! Also it's a SasuFem!Naru Fanfic. I can't really remember the old summary but I hope you'll still give this a read! Sorry, forgot to mention this before but major AU here guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I decided to re upload this fic since a lot of you all loved it to death! Also it's a SasuFem!Naru Fanfic. Time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in any way. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Yelling"**_

**"Demon talking/boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

_"Jutsu/technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter one_

Sasuke growled as he and his blonde team-mate tried to dodge another barrage of senbon. A certain masked 'hunter nin' watched on blankly from his many crystal ice mirrors. Naruto wobbled on his feet a bit before making his infamous cross shaped hand sign.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Naruto and his clones brandished kunai and shuriken before leaping into action, trying fruitlessly to land a hit on the fake hunter nin. Sasuke gave a small smirk as Haku once again jumped from his mirror leaving him wide open for an attack. Sasuke's face became one of pure concentration as he effortlessly flashed through hand signs, heavily breathing in before sending three fireballs at the mid air boy.

The masked 'hunter nin' gave a sort of annoyed sigh.

"Is that it?" he asked in boredom as he easily dodged the attacks before throwing several ice and steel senbon at an angered and insulted Sasuke. Said raven tried to dodge only find his feet encased in slabs of ice. He growled once more as he saw Naruto's needle ridden form with only ten more shadow clones close by. Sasuke quickly began forming hand signs for a small fire jutsu but suddenly began to feel drained. The Uchiha wordlessly dropped to his knees.

_"Wh-what the?"_ he whispered as the senbon drew closer. His eyes widened as he finally understood what was going on. _'That's impossible! It's…he's stealing my chakra!'_ he swore mentally as his eyes grew heavy. Sasuke strained to keep his eyes open as the weapons came closer. _'Is this it…? Is this how I die…?'_

The genin felt the last of his strength leave him as he tiredly raised his head. As if in slow motion the senbon drew closer and Sasuke closed his eyes in wait for his untimely demise...

**"SASUKE!"** the blonde yelled out as it echoed across the bridge alerting all to the dangers about to unfold.

* * *

Kakashi glanced worriedly at the ice dome before he dodged a wild swipe from Zabuza.

"Eyes over here, Copy Ninja! So much for your Uchiha brat and that so called 'most hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja', Kakashi! Those boys had no chance. I have created the ultimate tool and NO ONE can stop it!" Zabuza grinned darkly from the mist as he noticed the silver haired jonin look around in panic. Kakashi's heart rate greatly increased as he searched blindly for the hidden missing nin.

Zabuza grinned.

_'Like a trapped rat!'_

"Hmph. You seem rather confident, Zabuza! It looks like you have placed a lot of faith in that boy..." Kakashi replied as he suppressed his chakra and dispersed it, searching for the ever elusive 'silent killer'. His eyes snapped open as he spun around. Kakashi swore under his breath as he quickly drew two kunai, trying to block the massive sword...

* * *

Sasuke's obsidian orbs slowly opened as the world came to focus in a blur of colour. The Uchiha was stunned when he realized something…

_He wasn't in any pain…_

_He wasn't even dead…_

The boy could hear nothing but his pounding heartbeat and ragged breathing. Looking up, his eyes widened as an obnoxiously orange outfit littered with bloody patches greeted him. Sasuke looked further only to see a cracked mirror with Haku slumped against it. The young Uchiha gasped slightly as the ice mirrors and blocks of ice surrounding his feet slowly shattered.

"Naruto! Y-you did it! You beat him!" Sasuke breathed out in shock as the blonde's body gave a sort of tired shudder, going un-noticed by the slightly relieved boy.

"S-Sasuke... y-you're not injured, right?" Naruto mumbled out as he hacked out globs of blood, staining the cold ground below them. The mist slowly dispersed and Sasuke finally saw the state his friend was in, making him recoil in shock.

"N-Naruto? Why did you...You _idiot_! **Why?! Why the hell do you **_**always**_** have to get in my way!?**" Sasuke stuttered out before his words turned into loud and angered yells. Furious onyx eyes glared at the ground as the blonde stumbled on his feet.

_"Heh...sorry about that...bastard..."_ he muttered in a teasing, pained voice before he gave a strangled gasp and his body fell backwards.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out in worry as he quickly caught the surprisingly light boy. The raven haired Uchiha watched his only true friend in worry and fear as he grasped a cool, tan hand with his contrastingly pale ones.

"S-Sasuke...I...I never meant to hate you, y'know...but it kinda just h-happened..." Naruto slurred out as his eyes became glassy and half lidded. Sasuke felt fear grip his heart as the blonde's shocking blue eyes began to fade.

"Come on, Naruto! Stay with me here! What about your dream to be Hokage? What about getting Sakura to go out with you? What about finally beating me senseless, huh!? You're just gonna give up on that, idiot?!" Sasuke demanded with despair and desperation clinging to his voice as he shook the blonde's shoulders. A bloody smile graced the blonde's face as dull blue eyes bore into fearful, obsidian ones.

"P-please, S-Sasuke..._**LIVE**_! Live and never...Never let your dreams die..." Naruto gasped out as he raised his hand, barely touching the cold metal of Sasuke's headband before his arm limply fell to the ground. Blue eyes slowly closed and Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde in his arms before something in him snapped.

For the first time in years…Sasuke cried…

Silent tears made their way down his face yet he made no sound as his body shook in rage at the one who caused this. Sasuke clutched Naruto's body with an iron grip as his shoulders slowly began to tremble.

"I-is this...the first time you have witnessed the death of someone close to you...?" Haku asked in a monotonous voice as he shakily rose to his feet, ignoring Sasuke's angered growl. "That boy...he knew the risks yet he...he gave up his life for your own...That is the true way of a ninja..." Haku said sadly as he removed his mask.

_**"****Shut up!"**_ Haku froze as Sasuke cradled the blonde to his chest. _**"What do you know of it, HUH!?"**_ Sasuke demanded with pure unadulterated fury as he glared murderously at a stunned Haku making him recoil in shock.

_'Impossible! Is that...the Sharingan?!'_ the boy thought as Sasuke opened his mouth but was cut off by the sound of..._clapping_?

"Heh! It seems the great 'Demon of the Mist' is no more harmful than a wet kitten!" a teasing voice declared as the ninja and bridge builder turned around. Behind them all stood a pudgy little man in a monkey suit along with cheap shades. A smug grin was plastered upon his face as over one hundred thugs stood behind him. Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened as he and Zabuza withdrew their still clashing weapons. Zabuza was at a loss for words.

_"GATO!?" _said crime boss smirked. **"What the hell are you doing here?!"** Zabuza demanded with nothing short of blazing fury. The missing Kiri ninja smirked slightly as Haku stepped out of an ice mirror at his side but it soon twisted into a vicious scowl, noticing a certain midget's shit eating grin.

"Heh! Personally, you ronin are _way_ too expensive for my tastes! I never actually planned on paying you two! I was banking on the _'great'_ Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf to finish you off for me but I guess that hope was misplaced..." Gato said wistfully enjoying the look of pure betrayal and rage on the ninja pair's faces.

**"You bastard! I should kill you right here and now!"** Zabuza roared out as his chakra flared menacingly, making Gato become slightly afraid before his faith in his men came back at full throttle.

"I'd love to see you try! With half of that money I could pay these guys here and still have a shit load left over! Not even you oh 'Demon of the Mist' can take over one hundred men head on in your state, keh-heh-heh!" the crime boss bellowed out as Zabuza gave an annoyed grunt.

_The fat assed fool had a point..._

_'Dammit! Dammit! **Dammit**! Damn you Hatake, with that blasted Lightning Blade!'_ the missing nin thought angrily as the gaping hole in his left shoulder throbbed continuously.

"Kakashi! I have no need to fight you anymore!" Zabuza growled out as he, ignoring his body's protests, hefted his large sword with his good right arm. The silver haired jonin gave a short nod beside him as he too along with Sakura steeled themselves the best they could.

"Oh please!" Gato guffawed. "As if you dead weights could accomplish anything! Alright boys! 35% bonus to whoever brings the pink haired and blonde girls to me!" Gato declared with a lecherous grin as he leered at Sakura. Said genin gulped in fear as a trail of sweat made its way down her face. Her fears were only multiplied as cheers of agreement from the thugs echoed through the air.

_'Wait...blonde __girl__!? Don't tell me…!'_ Kakashi's eyes widened as he instantly spun around only to see a battered, unconscious and bleeding blonde _girl_ cradled in a shocked Sasuke's arms.

"Hee-hee! Once I'm done training my new pink _pet_, I think I'll let you boys get a chance with the cute little blonde bitch-" suddenly the short pest was cut off as three senbon landed between his eyes and a couple kunai found their mark in his chest. Kakashi was shocked to not only see Haku's but Sasuke's outstretched hands. Said Uchiha teen glared murderously at Gato's corpse with his incomplete Sharingan.

**"Hey you damn brats! You just killed our meal ticket! You're gonna pay for that!"** the hired thugs bellowed angrily as the pulled out their weapons. Tazuna stiffened before he calmed down as he noticed the pink haired kunoichi taking a defensive stance before him. Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza soon followed suit as the thugs drew closer.

However, before either side could make a move an arrow suddenly landed before them, momentarily stopping the assault. Everyone looked further ahead only to see the villagers of Wave lead by none other than a grinning Inari. Behind him stood every villager brandishing machetes, pitchforks and any other weaponry they could find.

"That's enough! You will leave our lands right now!" a random man yelled as the rest joined in with affirmation. Unfortunately most of the _'brave'_ thugs thought nothing of their threats but some looked on warily. Sakura cursed under her breath as she wracked her brain for some or any ideas. Not a moment too soon she gave a devious grin as her eyes lit up with mischief.

_**'Chew on this you bastards! CHA!'**_

_"Sakura Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

The pinkette created twelve identical clones, all with menacing glares directed at the thugs. Kakashi gave a hidden smirk as he immediately caught on.

_'Heh! Well done, Sakura! You really have grown...'_

_"Kakashi style: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi smirked as twenty five copies himself appeared. By that time, the thugs had wet themselves as the copies stood in different stances all ready and waiting.

_"Well_?" the real Kakashi asked with a teasing tone. "You still wanna take us on?" his clones finished with hidden smirks as fear swept across the thugs faces.

"No we don't!" a random swordsman yelled out as the thugs pushed and shoved to run away, some diving off the unfinished bridge into small boats waiting below. The mini army quickly took their boss's corpse with them and disappeared. The villagers broke out of their stunned stupor before they began to cheer as they danced in jubilee and pure elation, finally able to be free from Gato's treacherous reign.

Kakashi gave an exhausted sigh followed by Sakura as their clones disappeared in the usual 'poof'. The silver haired jonin wearily covered his Sharingan once again as he took note of the exhaustion creeping into his bones. Another drawn out sigh escaped his lips as Kakashi gingerly touched his side.

_'...I'm getting too old for this...'_ he thought tiredly as he barely noticed Sakura's shocked gasp from where Sasuke and Naruto were surprisingly followed by said Uchiha's frantic and startled yell.

"Sensei! Naruto's still alive!" the jonin's eye widened exponentially as he quickly spun around, dashing towards the three genin. When his one eye landed on the blonde boy...err...girl taking soft breaths, Kakashi gave a relieved sigh as he looked at the sky.

_'I haven't failed you just yet, sensei…This is one promise I won't break…'_

"Heh...that's just like you, Haku...You're still too soft..." Zabuza muttered almost fondly as he turned towards Kakashi. "Oi, Hatake! When we meet again...we have a score to settle, got it?" the nuke-nin declared as Haku wordlessly prepared an ice mirror. The silver haired jonin momentarily stopped watching Naruto's sleeping form and turned. Acknowledging the man with a silent nod of affirmation, Zabuza gave a hidden yet anxious and bloodthirsty grin. Without another word, he and Haku stepped through the mirror eagerly waiting for that day...

**TBC…**

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Right, so I changed some shit in here and what not so if you have a meaningful suggestion for other possible changes leave it in a review or pm me…**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I decided to totally remix what happened on the Great Naruto Bridge and the follow up till at least after chunin exams! Also it's a SasuFem!Naru Fanfic. Time to begin! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_'**Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What If?_

_Chapter 2_

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in unison as they stared at their still unconscious team mate. 'Naruto' lay on the simple bed as 'her' long blonde hair was splayed out over the small pillow. A soft breeze filtered through the open window, fluttering the light blue curtains as an extremely worried pinkette brushed stray hair from the peaceful blonde's face.

"Sasuke…it's been three days now and he…err…she…N-Naruto… ARGH! This is so confusing!" Sakura fumbled before yelling out in annoyance at it all. The stoic Uchiha merely glanced at the two from the window before giving a careless shrug, slowly rising to his feet.

"It won't do us good to get worried over nothing…I'm going down for lunch, you coming?" Sasuke muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking to the door.

"Mhm, right…" Sakura replied quietly as she stole a final and quite concerned glance at the sleeping blonde before following the silent Uchiha, closing the door behind them.

_~Land of Wave~_

_-Tazuna's House-_

Everyone, minus Naruto, sat chowing down on the perfectly cooked meal prepared by Tsunami, whom was pouring out green tea for Kakashi and the others…but of course Tazuna was gulping down sake like no tomorrow…

_'Blasted old drunk…'_ Sakura thought with disdain as the bridge builder almost toppled out of his chair to drain the jug.

"Ah! That was a wonderful meal! Thank you for the food!" Kakashi chirped brightly as he clapped his hands together, eliciting twitching eyes and annoyed stares from Sasuke and Sakura.

_**'****Damn! How does he do that with his mask still in place!? Next time...I'll find out for sure, CHA!'**_

Inner Sakura ranted angrily as the real Sakura nodded mentally in agreement. _'When I find out and tell Sasuke what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like he'll totally be impressed! This way stupid Naruto can't steal him and I'll be the one who's his girlfriend, hee-hee!'_ Sakura thought to herself as ahem...certain lewd images of a certain Uchiha flashed through her mind. The obsessive fan girl squealed mentally with a scarlet blush, which Kakashi chuckled at. Sasuke himself had somewhat similar thoughts…except he settled for shaking his head and muttering about stupid scarecrows…

"Oh! By the way, Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started, catching the silver haired man's attention. "About Naruto...is he...she...is Naruto still Naruto? I mean was she...err he...does Naruto even know there was a genjutsu on him…her?" the pinkette fumbled in irritation as she stuttered with her words. Sasuke anxiously waited for the jonin's answer as the Hatake set down his chopsticks.

"Well Sakura...Naruto actually-" suddenly a loud feminine scream pierced the air immediately cutting Kakashi off before he could barely complete his sentence.

"...Well I guess we've got our answer..." Sasuke muttered with an amused smirk as they walked towards the closed door.

"Heh-heh...How perceptive, Sasuke..." Kakashi deadpanned teasingly as Sasuke merely shot him a withering glare. Sakura stood hesitantly at the door as she pondered on turning the knob. The young Uchiha gave a heavy sigh before moving past the reluctant girl and standing before the door. Reaching for the handle, the Uchiha recoiled in shock as said door flew wide open. Sasuke blinked as he came face to face with 'Naruto'

_At least he __thought__ it was Naruto…_

The blonde appeared before them, apparently wearing nothing but a large white top and black boxers. Sasuke blinked once…Then twice…then a third time before a frown marred his face.

_'Damn Naruto! Sasuke never looked at me that long!'_ Sakura whined mentally as she gave a small groan and a hint of jealousy crept unto her face.

"Stupid idiot..." Sasuke muttered as he folded his arms. "Why the hell do you have to wear something like that?" the Uchiha turned away from the girl with tinted cheeks. "I'd rather have my eyes burn out from that orange thing you wear compared to this..."

"**Forget that you idiot! LOOK AT ME!"** the blonde screeched. "WH-Why am I...how did this...**WHY THE HECK AM I A GIRL!?**" Naruto yelled angrily as tears unwillingly pooled in her eyes, making Sasuke and Sakura feel remorseful and sorry for the struggling blonde.

"Naruto...calm down...It's alright..." Sakura soothed softly as the blonde's face instantly changed from sad to furious in a short span of time.

"Calm down? _**CALM DOWN!?**_ **I'm suddenly turned into a freaking ****GIRL****...and you're telling me to CALM **_**DOWN**_**?!**" Naruto muttered in a deadly soft voice before it escalated to hysterical yells as her face became red from rage.

"Naruto..." the pinkette said softly as Sasuke frowned sadly and Kakashi merely stood in silence.

"How would you feel if this happened to you, huh Sakura!?" she demanded angrily as Sakura gave her a confused look before her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You idiot! I _am_ a girl!" she deadpanned making Sasuke crack a smile as Kakashi chuckled softly. Naruto grew silent as she struck somewhat of a 'thinking pose' and her face screwed up in a cutely confused pout.

"Oh yeah!" she snapped her fingers. "You _are_ a girl..." Naruto replied thoughtfully as her three companions resisted the urge to smack their foreheads.

"Ah, Naruto! Here try these!" Tsunami said with a smile as she walked up the stairs with a black bag.

"Huh? What's that, Ms. Tsunami?" the blonde asked as she took the bag. As she moved to open it Tsunami's delicate hands covered hers.

"Clothes from the only clothing store we have in Wave. (1) It was actually on sale and I thought it would look so nice on you so I bought some other stuff too!" she stated as a devious grin appeared on her and Sakura's faces. Naruto gulped as she noticed an identical 'gleam of doom' in their eyes.

_'This can't be good…'_ Naruto thought as she was hurriedly carried into the bathroom, leaving her confused teammate and teacher behind.

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo! I hope you liked my newest chapter for What if! Albeit shorter than the first chapter I had to make some serious changes so I'm kinda off course but eh, it's too troublesome to fix now anyways! :P Hope u all enjoyed it!**_

_**(1) Nami no Kuni is not too badly off in my fic okay? Who don't like it, go suck a…**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 3 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You guys rock! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

**_'Inner Sakura thinking'_**

**"_Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_**

_What If?_

_Chapter 3_

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time as he and Kakashi waited 'patiently' for the two young kunoichi along with Tsunami. The two had dragged Naruto into the bathroom hours ago and there hadn't been a moment of peace since. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the five minute outburst from the blonde, apparently against what she was given which led to Sakura nicely shutting her up…

...With a heavy punch to the head….

Needless to say, between the constant perverted giggles from his wayward sensei and the annoying yells of _**'HELL NO! I'm not wearing that!'**_ along with a pounding headache, Sasuke Uchiha officially deemed this day 'troublesome'. His ears twitched as he heard the door unlock and creak open.

_'Finally they're quiet…They better hurry up and get this over with…'_ turning his attention towards the door, Tsunami emerged followed by an overly excited Sakura but yet...no Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke!" the pinkette said with barely hidden excitement as the two looked at her expectantly. "Ok. Tsunami and I introduce you to the new Naruto!" she exclaimed as they opened the door allowing the blonde to walk out. Sasuke's eyes, along with Kakashi's, widened as a blush swept across the Uchiha's face.

_For the first time ever…Sasuke Uchiha was at a loss for words…_

Naruto blushed slightly as she noticed Sasuke's eyes staring at her as if in a trance. Naruto, at first, thought that this outfit would show too much skin but Sakura actually encouraged the idea. Naruto wore an off the shoulders short sleeved pale lavender top with white vine designs over the front which cut above her midriff, showing her tan, flat stomach. With that she had on a short light blue skirt with slits at the side along with a pair of black bicycle shorts stopping mid thigh. (Sakura gave her the shorts) To finish it off she had on her regular shoes and her hair had two braids from the sides of her head which joined behind her back. The rest of her hair was past her shoulders with a bang.

"Well? Quit staring and tell me what you think!" Naruto yelled in annoyance, breaking Sasuke out of his silent observation as Sakura and Tsunami laughed softly.

_'Different package, same product!'_ Sakura thought with an amused grin as the blonde excitedly waited for their answers.

"I think it's a good look for you, Naruto." Kakashi replied with an eye smile making Naruto give a small blush and giggle giddily in happiness. Sasuke fought down his blush and looked away with a scoff.

"It's an improvement..." he muttered before he gave the blonde a smirk. "Well for _you_, anyways…" the blonde smiled before his words sunk in. Giving a low growl, Naruto stomped over to the smug boy.

"Oh boy... " Kakashi muttered warily as he noticed Sasuke's blush as he quickly turned from the irate blonde. Naruto continued to yell the genin's poor ears off as Tsunami shook her head and took her leave. Unfortunately, the blonde was completely oblivious to Sakura's murderous expression. The pinkette fumed silently as she glared holes at the blonde's back.

_'CHA! Sasuke NEVER looked at me like that! The hell does Naruto have that I don't?!'_ a certain pink banshee…ahem..._kunoichi_ ranted mentally as Inner Sakura totally agreed. _**'SHANNARO! That blonde bimbo better stay away from my Sasuke!'**_ Sakura folded her arms in a huff as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor boards.

"Kakashi-sensei...Mind telling us _how_ Naruto's a girl? Any time today would be nice!" Sakura growled out as a large tick mark formed above her eyebrow. Kakashi looked away with an unreadable expression, and Naruto stopped mid sentence. She too was curious as to how all this had happened. Even Sasuke took an interest as the jonin began to look…uncomfortable, to say the least. Kakashi sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you why Naruto looks like a girl, but first..." Kakashi muttered as he knelt in front of the confused blonde, resting his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Do you want them to know about _it_, Naruto?" he asked softly and Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean the…" Kakashi nodded. The blonde felt fear grip her heart before she looked away and gave a small nod. Kakashi gave another sigh before he turned to his other students as they stared in confusion.

"Ok...you two know the tale of how the Kyuubi was defeated, right? The one you were told about in the academy?" the silver haired jonin asked eliciting raised eyebrows and nods of affirmation.

"Yeah, I remember. Isn't that about how the Fourth Hokage saved the village at the cost of his life? But...what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked quietly as Naruto looked at her with ashamed blue eyes.

"That story...It was a cover up. The Fourth couldn't kill the Nine Tails...no human can kill a Bijuu...so he had but one option, seal it in a newborn orphan who's chakra coils were yet to form…That baby was one Uzumaki Naruto who was soon hidden by genjutsu for protection…Her real name is Uzumaki Yukiko..." Kakashi noticed 'Naruto' slowly lower her head as Sasuke and Sakura looked at the crying girl in shock.

"First I suddenly find out I'm actually a girl whose life was practically a lie, my only two friends hate my guts like everyone else...and my name... **I DON'T EVEN HAVE **_**MY**_** NAME**!" Naruto yelled as she fell to her knees, shocking Kakashi and the others. **"It's not fair! WHY!? Why did this happen to me, HUH?! All my life I've been a boy! I've been hated for something that wasn't my fault! **_I...I don't even know...my own parents..._" she cried out in anguish as she held her face in her hands and her salty tears dripped unto to floorboards.

_'Naruto...'_ Kakashi thought sadly as his one eye looked down at her in sympathy.

"Naruto...it's okay...We could never hate you for that!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke took a step forward, stretching his hand towards the distraught girl.

"N-Naruto..." the young Uchiha muttered sadly as he walked towards the crying girl. Naruto flinched as Sasuke knelt in front of her before she angrily slapped away his hand, shocking the three other occupants of the room.

**"You could never understand how I feel, Sasuke! At least you **_**had**_** your family!"** Naruto yelled in anger as Sasuke flinched at her words before she hastily rose to her feet. "Just...**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**!" she yelled as she ran out the door before dashing into the near-by forest. Sasuke rose to his feet and gave an annoyed grunt before he sped out the door.

_**~ In the forest ~**_

"C'mon out Naruto...this is ridiculous! Why are you running from us? We're friends aren't we!?" the black haired boy yelled as he looked up, searching from tree to tree. He smirked as he spotted long, silky blonde hair blowing in the breeze, revealing her hiding place.

"You'll never understand Sasuke…Never!" she spat out with a vicious and harsh tone, her eyes flashing purple before fading back to its usual blue colour.

"You're right Naruto. I'll never understand…I could never in one million years dream to put my foot in your shoes...I don't know your pain exactly, but I… I'll always be beside you...you don't have to shoulder that burden anymore; you don't have to do things on your own...not anymore. That's what you told me, Naruto…And now I'm telling this to you…"

"You just don't get it, do you Sasuke!? I'll _never_ be accepted like you and Sakura!" Naruto yelled as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The blonde rose to her feet, slowly coming out of her hiding spot. As she was about to leap to another tree, she felt a sharp, shocking pain in her ankle making her fall from the tree. Noticing the blonde's rapid descent the Sasuke sprinted forward, back flipping off a tree trunk before thrusting his body towards the stunned blonde.

Naruto felt something warm clutching her body and she slowly opened her eyes.

_'When did I close them?'_ she wondered but all thoughts stopped as she stared into worried obsidian orbs. The young kunoichi flushed as she finally realized two very important things…

_1. A certain Uchiha held her bridal style in his arms on a rather high tree branch…_

_2. His face was dangerously close to hers…_

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto murmured softly as the raven haired Uchiha gave a smirk before flicking her on her forehead. "OWW! Oi! The hell was that for!?" she demanded angrily as she squirmed in his grip.

"That was for making me worry...you loser..." Sasuke muttered almost affectionately as he lost his head for a moment kissed the blonde's hair, making a scarlet blush burn her cheeks.

"I...I had you worried?" she replied in shock with the faintest hint of a blush on her face. Sasuke turned his head to the side, a bit of a blush dusting his own cheeks before he gave a short nod. Naruto looked at him in shock and slight incredulity before her attitude pulled a complete one eighty. "...I...humph! I don't need _your_ help, you stuck up Uchiha brat!" Naruto growled out stubbornly as she wormed her way out of his arms. As she attempted to jump to a nearby tree another piercing pain shot up her leg, making her nearly topple off the tree branch. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled the wincing blonde towards him.

"You were saying, Naruto? What was it again...ah yes! 'You don't need help from a stuck up Uchiha brat', right?" the Uchiha replied with a smug smirk as Naruto glared back at him with a large tick mark over her eyebrow.

"You're enjoying this...aren't you, bastard…" she muttered as her eyebrow gave the faintest of twitches. Sasuke merely smirked in return.

"A little…" his smirk widened before he grew serious. "Naruto...I was serious before. You definitely don't need to be alone anymore. You've got me, Kakashi, Sakura and the people of Wave now too. I don't care about the Kyuubi. As far as I'm concerned...the girl who almost died for my sake could never be a demon." Sasuke said with a _small_ smile as Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Do...do you honestly think that, Sasuke?" the blonde stuttered out as Sasuke nodded in affirmation, making her joy skyrocket by leaps and bounds. A pure, genuine smile spread across her face. "Sasuke that's...that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me...thank you so much..." she said with elation as she hugged the raven haired boy, making him freeze momentarily.

"Okay, alright! Let me go, idiot!" Sasuke smirked as the blonde flipped him the bird and he let her lean on him for support.

_**~At Tazuna's House~**_

Sakura looked at the door expectantly yet again.

"It's been nearly an hour…Where could they be…?" Sakura sighed, hoping that her two team-mates would burst in either arguing over something silly, or at least having a relatively normal conversation. Unfortunately no such luck would come to be as she sighed before rising to her feet and quietly scribbling down a note for the others. Sakura slipped on her sandals as she gave a frown before setting off into the forest.

_'Please don't let them be fighting! I hope I find them before anything bad happens!'_ she thought anxiously as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch with wild abandon, unknowingly heading towards the shock of her young life...

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I hope you liked my newest chapter for What if! Oh btw, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are all 14. They graduated from the academy and were placed on teams at the age of twelve but it was a requirement for them to have some jutsu besides clan techniques so they trained with their senseis for two years. My fic, my rules…Who don't like it can suck a…**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 4 of my Naruto Fanfic! Soo sorry for my late update and unfortunately I've got too much on my plate right now to upload chapter 5 too...gomenasai minna... But anyways, time to begin! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

"_Jutsu__/ spells/ technique name"_

_What If?_

_Chapter 4_

Sasuke sighed as he pulled the annoyed blonde closer to him, effectively saving her from another plummet via her twisted ankle. Naruto once again growled warningly as she leaned into his arms, allowing him to gain a better grip on her.

"Oi Sasuke...don't mean to be rude and all, but would you mind...**LETTING GO OF MY WAIST**!? Friggin perverted bastard!" she spoke with a deadly calm voice before she full out yelled at the stoic boy. The twitch of his eyebrow clearly showed that he was not at all amused with the 'kindly bestowed nickname.'

"Do you actually _want _to fall and break something, stupid? If you do I'd gladly-" however the young Uchiha was abruptly cut off as his eyes widened in shock.

"_S-Sas...u...ke..."_ a soft voice whispered which the two genin instantly recognized, making their heads shoot up in shock.

"Sa...Sakura..." Naruto stuttered out as a look of worry spread across her whiskered face. Sasuke watched the pinkette warily as her body shook and her eyes widened with tears of disbelief.

"Sasuke...why are you...I...I..."

"Sakura wait! It's not like that! I twisted my ankle just now and he was trying to help me to-" Naruto started as she carefully wormed out of the silent Uchiha's grip before she was shut up with a vicious glare from the enraged and distraught girl before her.

"Liar...You **LIAR**! How could you, Naruto!? You know how I feel about Sasuke! Hell, _everyone_ does! Why would you do something like this? Why?!" Sakura muttered before it escalated to enraged yells as tears of anguish streamed down her face. Naruto looked down while Sasuke merely stood with an unreadable expression. He always considered his 'only' female team mate merely had a crush on him and nothing more...

...So much for that...

"Sakura, I...but we...I don't..." Naruto fumbled weakly as another excruciating jolt of pain raced up her leg making her wince before she dropped to her knees.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned as he knelt down near the wincing blonde. Naruto bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as another ripple of pain coursed through her leg.

"Sas...ke...something's...wrong..." Naruto choked out in between gasps as more agonizing pain blossomed from her leg before spreading throughout her shaking body. The trembling blonde grabbed her head as a dark, menacing voice echoed through her mind.

**"Give up brat! This body...will soon be mine!" **the voice declared as a fiery pain exploded from her head making her scream in agony. Sakura gasped in shock as she came to her senses and leaped to the blonde's side.

"Naruto? Say something!" she exclaimed with fear seeping into her voice as she shook the whimpering blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto! What is it!? What's wrong?!" Sasuke demanded as the now silent blonde collapsed in his arms, her eyes half lidded, glassy and..._purple?_! (1)

_~Naruto's Mindscape~_

_Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

The blonde's eyes snapped open as she slowly took in her surroundings. Her now purple eyes widened as she stood in a dank, dreary sewer with large pipes above overlapping each other and disappearing into different directions. Naruto jumped in surprise as a low but far off growl made its way through the 'hallway' she was in. She gave a gulp as ominous red chakra suddenly flared to life, bouncing off the walls before rushing towards the startled blonde. Naruto cried out at the sudden attack as the tendrils of chakra bound to her tightly before starting to seep into her skin. Naruto screamed in pain as the red chakra slowly entered her body, with more soon following.

_'What is this...this chakra!?_' she thought as another ripple of pain shook her out of her thoughts.

**"Impudent child! You will surrender to me!" **the voice yelled out again as she suddenly found herself in a large chamber of sorts with a large golden gate greeting her. Wincing she cracked an eye open and took in the sight before her. Apparently the gate was kept closed by one flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for 'SEAL' written on it. Naruto gasped as the menacing chakra suddenly disappeared but in its place, two gleaming red eyes appeared within the darkness of the 'cage'. Naruto took a step back in fear as the eyes settled on her along with rows of sharp teeth curved into a malicious smile.

"What the...just what is going on here!?" she demanded temporarily forgetting her fear before it returned tenfold as the shadowed creature roared angrily and slammed a large red tail against the large gate. _'W...wait! T...__TAIL__!?' _Naruto exclaimed mentally as everything suddenly clicked in her mind making her utter one word in shock. "K...Kyuubi..."

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I hope you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**(1) Before anyone says anything Yukiko does NOT have the Rinnegan! It will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 5 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You guys rock! :D Now that Kyuubi's name has been revealed I will address him as either Nine Tails, Kyuubi, demon lord, Kurama or whatever else may pop into my mind. Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

**_'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'_**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What If?_

_Chapter 5_

**"Heh heh! It seems my high and mighty jailer finally came for a visit! I'm touched!" **Kurama boomed with mock surprise and honor as his large body came into view. He gave a toothy grin as he watched the trembling blonde before him. Kyuubi took in the frightened girl's appearance and snorted in loud disgust, making her growl in anger. Stomping close to the bars of the gate, the blonde felt her blood boil.

"Just what the hell is your problem, stupid fox!? It's not like I asked for you to be sealed in me! And what the hell are you snorting at you overgrown flea bag!?" Naruto yelled angrily as she got even closer to the cage before quickly dodging five sharp claws that slammed into the bars of the large gate.

**"Damn that Fourth Hokage! If I could I would eat you right now! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! You have no right to address the King of Bijuu in such a way, you puny, weak ningen!" **(1) he bellowed angrily as he slammed his tails against the gates yet again but to no avail.

"Hmph! Like I care! Why the hell did you try to kill me with your chakra anyway, stupid fuzzball!?" Naruto replied with a voice full of loathing as she glared up at the towering beast.

**"Pft! Kill you? Impudent child! This stupid seal ties us together meaning if you die; _I_ die! What I was doing was to help activate your dormant bloodline! To do that I either needed control over your body or I would have to bring you here. And seeing where you are now I'm sure you understand, correct?" **the demon explained with an annoyed sigh as he swished his tails behind him, awaiting the blonde's reply.

"Ha! As if I would let you take...wait...what do you mean 'dormant bloodline'? I'm not from any clan or anything so what are you going on about flea bag?" Naruto yelled confidently before her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she began demanding answers from the now fully annoyed fox.

**"Before we get to your bloodline, do something about this disgusting sewer! It's your mind so fix it!" **he interrupted with barely contained anger as he watched the girl with disdain. Naruto gave the fox a withering glare before she closed her eyes and began concentrating on crystal clear lake surrounded by a large forest, lush trees and grass with tiger lilies scattered all around. To finish it off she removed the giant cage holding the Kyuubi and changed it into a sort of collar big enough to fit the fox's throat. Kyuubi looked around slightly, and I mean _slightly _impressed at the blonde's work but gave a low growl as he noticed the seal/collar around his neck. **"Hmph! Pitiful ningen! You think this petty collar will save you? With no cage holding me back I could torture you right now!"** the fox growled out as his eyes lit up in anticipation before he raised an eyebrow at the blonde's amused grin.

"Sorry foxy, but that's not happening! The seal is still intact! See, I just changed how it looked, so instead of a cage, you've got that nice little collar on! Try anything on me you'll probably felt it too! You said we're connected, _remember_?" Naruto said with a large grin as she stuck out her tongue at the enraged beast. "Now then, mind telling me of my bloodline? And on top of that why the hell would you help it awaken if you hate me so much? Don't tell me you're getting _soft_!" she continued with a haughty smirk as the demon before her snorted and she could've sworn he looked away with embarrassment.

**"Not likely, ningen...It would be better if I spoke to you on your level I suppose..." **Kurama deadpanned before he took on a more serious tone, catching the blonde's attention. Naruto's eyes widened comically as the towering nine tailed demon was hidden in a sudden wind tornado. It lasted for about three minutes before disappearing completely and leaving what she instantly dubbed 'HOT DAMN!' (2) in its wake. A small blush spread across her face as she took in the sight of the handsome man before her. He had red spiky hair which was somewhat long as it reached just after his neck (3) accompanied by two red fox ears with white tips nestled to the top of his head. His skin was tan and his face was angular with a sharp but non pointy chin, (4) _'Just perfect...' _she sighed mentally as if in a trance while she continued her small observations. His eyes were red and naturally narrow with animalistic slits for pupils, his lips were thin but unmarred with a fang jutting out from the top lip and his cheek bones were slightly high, giving him a refined yet roguish look. The man's clothes consisted of a blood red battle style kimono top with black falling petal designs (5) along with a matching black hakama pants with red streaks running through. On each of his sides lay a beautiful looking sword. One with a black sheath and a silver dragon winding around it and the other was an orange sheathed sword with a large phoenix swirling around it with its beak wide open at the hilt.

**"Done drooling at me ningen?" **Kyuubi asked teasingly as he shunshined right before the startled blonde making her jump in surprise.

"Damn it you stupid fuzzball! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto replied as she screwed her eyes shut in anger before they snapped open only to find red slitted eyes greeting her...very closely. **"!"** she yelled as she fell backwards in shock, landing on the grassy plains with a soft 'oomph!'. The demon lord gave a heavy sigh as he merely shook his head before stooping down to eye level with the stewing girl.

**"Listen here brat and listen well. I am not as you mortals say **_**'going soft'. **_**I simply can not and will not stand for such a weak host who is millions of years too young to speak to me as an equal, understand? I am helping you with your bloodline because if I must be sealed in you then my host who has the power of the King of Bijuu should be one to be reckoned with and strike fear and acknowledgement into the hearts of many! At this stage you call yourself a ninja yet you are as terrifying and powerful as a child throwing a temper tantrum. If you wish to be strong and a** _**'great Hokage'**_ **then you must listen to what I say and accept facts...at this stage you...are...useless." **Kyuubi declared with no remorse as Naruto looked down at her feet with her bangs shadowing her now blue eyes. With her hands curled into angered fists, Naruto's body shook with anger and rage. She quietly muttered something but it was lost even with the demon lord's sensitive ears. **"What? Talk ningen!" **Naruto's head shot up with a hate filled glare as her eyes bled back into purple with three blue flames around her now slit pupils. (6)

"I don't care what it takes so long as I become Hokage! I'll do whatever you ask just to be strong enough! So I can protect what's precious to me..." she yelled out with desperation before her voice grew to a whisper as she slowly calmed down. Kurama sighed before giving another snort, turning his back towards the girl.

**"Your bloodline comes from the Uzumaki Clan and it is called the Tsukigan or 'Moon Eye' (7). It gives the user the ability to see chakra residue, which is chakra particles from a previous jutsu, and use it in their own techniques. This enhances the attack by 30%, boosting its power multiple times over, depending on the strength of the original technique. It also has three stages. The first stage is activation of the full dojutsu, which you just did, albeit by accident. The second stage is the permanent change in your chakra, meaning your chakra reserves jump to low chunin level and stay like that unless you do further training to increase it. Also your chakra's colour permanently changes from its natural blue to a mix of blue and silver. The final stage of the Tsukigan is where your chakra reserves *can* be considered inextinguishable...but there is a catch...If one enters the final stage of the Tsukigan in battle and uses the chakra for an extended period of time, when the effects of the final stage wear off the loads of strain will pile up and...you will die..."**

"Wh...what?" Naruto stuttered out in shock as she watched the demon lord's back in disbelief. At first she was excited and full out jumping for joy at the 'pure awesomeness' of her bloodline.

She was..._happy_ that she wasn't some no-clan orphan.

Naruto was psyched out of her mind just at the fact that it was better than Sasuke's and she was that much closer to kicking his ass along with becoming the new Hokage. But all bets were off and every thought came to a screeching halt as Kyuubi spoke about the consequences and risks of the Tsukigan's third stage.

"You...you're kidding right? There's no way that you're serious!" she exclaimed with desperation and slight hysteria as Kyuubi merely sighed and turned towards her with a sort of sympathetic look. "You are just joking..._right_?" Naruto asked weakly as the bijuu king silently walked towards the shaken up blonde and knelt at her level. The red head grabbed her chin softly with his clawed hand making the young blonde look him straight in the eyes.

**"Unfortunately...I'm serious brat. This is no joke. Either way you slice it, it's yours to use."** Kyuubi muttered but before he could say another word Naruto tip toed and gave him a hug, stunning the demon lord into silence.

"Thank you, Kyuubi. You didn't have to but you still told me and even tried to cheer me up although I can tell you hate humans...y'know...you're not so bad for a demon lord..." the blonde said with a small smile before she started to fade before disappearing completely. Kyuubi gave a hint of a grin as he rose to his feet, a sort of reminiscent look in his eyes as he stared at the artificial skies above.

_**'****Heh...Uzumaki Yukiko, eh? Number one, hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja...She's a lot like you...Chiharu...' (8)**_

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! Whew! This took most of the day 2 do but at least it's nice and long for ya! :D**_

_**(1) I'm sure you know this means human.**_

_**(2) Yukiko liked what she saw and did not know it was Kyuubi's true form. Eh what can I say? The girl is kinda slow...**_

_**(3) Think Yondaime's hair just a few inches longer and less spiky.**_

_**(4) You guys get what I mean right?**_

_**(5) Best I could think of!**_

_**(6) Um...think like the kinda 'spirit flames' that Kikyo from Inuyasha uses to keep alive. If you can't imagine it too well, just think of the dogma in a Sharingan.**_

_**(7) Got nothin' else anyways! *shrugs***_

_**(8) Hmm...I don't think I'm gonna spoil this gem just yet. You'll have to wait and find out about Chiharu but I guarantee you won't see it coming!**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**What if?**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 6 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You guys rock! :D Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What If?_

_Chapter 6_

"Sasuke...I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Leave nothing out..._understand_?" Kakashi demanded as he instantly went into his 'ANBU Interrogation Mode'. It was one thing for Sakura to not analyze the situation properly and run off after the two…_especially_ in Naruto's fragile state…But…for the two of them to burst into the house with an unconscious Naruto in their arms? Hell, the blonde was encased is the Kyuubi's chakra and it didn't hurt them! This certainly sent alarm bells ringing in Kakashi's mind. Suddenly the malevolent chakra disappeared and Naruto slowly began to take soft breaths.

_'Apparently the demon's finished whatever it was doing…'_ Kakashi quickly scooped the blonde up in his arms before placing her back in her room upstairs with his two silent students close behind.

_~In Yukiko's room~_

"We were talking, me and Naruto, and I told her that she's not alone anymore but she didn't want to hear it...I think she twisted her ankle when she tried to jump to another tree so I caught her before she fell...and as we were heading back I had to grab her again before she fell...but I had to hold her by the waist...Then Sakura found us and...She thought that we were-"

"I thought that Yukiko and Sasuke were together and I overreacted badly...I probably destroyed any and all trust she has in me now and...I'm...I'm quitting as a Konoha kunoichi. I don't deserve it and I'm useless to the team...I'm just a stupid fan girl who would probably be killed in actual battle because I focus Sasuke and my looks more than my skills to be a good kunoichi...So until I can honestly say that I've improved I won't be a part of Team Seven and I'll only be doing constant training." the pinkette said, cutting Sasuke off. Kakashi looked at her in shock while Sasuke stared at her as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"Sakura...do you understand what you're saying? What about what Kakashi-sensei taught us, huh? '_Those who break the rules are trash...but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash!' _Just what do you think you're doing?!" (1) Sasuke demanded angrily as he forced Sakura to look him in the eyes, her green ones firm and unyielding.

"...You're serious about this...aren't you?" the raven haired Uchiha muttered as he released her shoulders before rising to his feet while stuffing his hands into his pockets. His jaw clenched in anger as he stalked towards the door. "Do what the hell ever you want..." Sasuke murmured as he walked out the room before angrily slamming it and going back into the nearby forest.

"Sakura...are you sure about this? Is this...what you really want?" Kakashi asked sadly at he looked at the silent pinkette.

"No…I won't let you!" Sakura's head shot up as she turned towards the bed only to see Naruto struggling to get up. "No, Sakura! There's no way in hell I'm letting you go through with this! I just won't!" the blonde exclaimed as she slowly got off the bed before stumbling slightly, making Sakura rush to her aid.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be out of bed! And anyways...I've made up my mind! I'm no use to you and Sasuke-" the pinkette was cut of with a hard slap to the face courtesy of one annoyed blonde. The pinkette's head turned slightly from the impact only for her to stare at the blonde before her in shock. "You...you _slapped_ me..."

"You're damn right I slapped you! Just what kind of crap are you talking about?! I don't think you're useless! Sasuke might...but then again he _is_ just a stuck up Uchiha brat. Honestly, I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again, understand? If its training you want, its training you'll get! After all...old man Hokage owes me a few favors anyway! And I'm sure we could ask that Kurenai lady to teach you some genjutsu!" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura stared incredulously at the smiling blonde before a small one of her own broke across her face giving Naruto a short nod. The two looked up as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Okay, now that _that's_ settled..." he paused, running a hand through his gravity defying hair, "Yuki, mind continuing where Sasuke left off after Sakura found you two?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile while Sakura giggled and Naruto twitched at the nickname. Growling, she shot Kakashi and a barely containable Sakura a withering glare before sighing slightly.

"Kyuubi, he...he told me some things..." She paused as Kakashi's eye widened and Sakura gasped in shock, "And I don't think he was lying...He dragged me into the seal...kind of like my mindscape... and he...he told me that...that I have a bloodline...and its called the Tsukigan...and he told me about it and what it does...and I think...I think he wants to train me...Kyuubi said that he wouldn't have a weak host...especially because he's the King of Bijuu and since he's sealed in me...I should be strong and a force to be reckoned with..." Naruto explained quietly as Kakashi's one visible eye changed from shock to suspicion in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm...The Tsukigan _is_ a real dojutsu...but I've only heard about it on very few occasions and I do know that it originated from the Uzumaki clan...unless..._she _did activate it after all..." the silver haired jonin murmured to himself deep in thought but the two kunoichi heard his ramblings.

"What did you say sensei? Who are you talking about? Is it someone who has the Tsukigan too? Were they really cool and strong and stuff?" Naruto asked excitedly as she bounced in front of the amused jonin like a six year old with candy.

"Well...I'll answer in order. I was speaking about your clan dojutsu, which is rare. I can't tell you who. Yes they had it as well. Oh believe me...incredibly strong. She was almost impossible to beat and one of the five ever in the Uzumaki clan to harness the full power of the third stage without its after effects!" Kakashi replied with an eye smile as the two kunoichi looked at him in amazement and wonder.

"Wait...you said they _had_ it as well...does that mean she's…dead?" Naruto asked as her excitement died down, the hype of meeting another living Uzumaki instantly draining away. Kakashi looked at her with his one saddened eye before kneeling to her level.

"...Unfortunately yes...But no worries, Yuki! I'm sure we'll find a way to train you with the Tsukigan." The silver haired jonin replied optimistically, 'innocently' ignoring the blonde's ever so visible twitch at her nickname. "Anyway...I'll go get Sasuke. By now he must have used up his chakra by training out his frustrations...Oh well. Get ready to pack girls; we leave for Konoha bright and early tomorrow, understand?"

"Right!" the two replied in unison as Kakashi gave them another eye smile before disappearing in a poof of smoke via shunshin. Naruto sighed and gave Sakura a shrug before the pinkette left for her room to pack.

_~The Next Day~_

"This is super sad...It'll be quiet around here with you guys gone..." Tazuna said with a heavy sigh and surprisingly the bridge builder was without his 'precious sake'.

_'Well damn! The old drunk actually left the sake home!' _Naruto thought in shock before she gave a large sweat drop as Tazuna pulled out a small flask from his pants and gulped some of it down. _'So much for that...'_

"Do you really have to leave, sis?" (2) Inari asked with tears in his eyes as he hugged the blonde by the waist, shocking the group. Naruto gave a fond smile as she knelt before the tearful boy.

"Don't worry, Inari! We'll definitely come back and visit. I promise!" she replied with a small wink as the young brunette hugged her even tighter as if should he let go she would suddenly disappear. The blonde slowly released the embrace before she gave the villagers of Wave a final goodbye as Team 7 embarked on the journey home.

Tazuna smiled as he watched Team 7 leave. "That girl changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers," Tazuna murmured aloud. "That Yukiko...she created a bridge called courage and perseverance, overcoming whatever stood in her way..."

"A bridge, huh?" Tami asked. (3) "Speaking of which… We have to name this bridge too." The redheaded woman said while the other villagers joined in with affirmation.

"Ah, that's it! I thought of a perfect name for it!" Tazuna exclaimed with a big grin as he turned towards the inhabitants of Wave.

"Really, father? What is it?" Tsunami asked as the others watched with anticipation.

"How about...'The Super Deluxe Tazuna Bridge!' Catchy right?" the bridge builder declared with another swig of his sake while the villagers snickered at the name yet some sweat dropped in annoyance. "_What_? I think it's a good name!" Tazuna muttered indignantly as he ignored some of the villager's looks.

"No way, father! That's way too long!...Hmm...Maybe...The Yukiko Yume Bridge?"(4) She suggested while everyone nodded in approval. Joyous cries of 'All right!' and 'That's perfect!' rang through the crowd and Inari smiled as he looked at the clear skies above.

'_The Snow Child Dream Bridge...that sounds...absolutely perfect.'_ He thought with a grin as the villagers slowly left the newly named bridge, heading back into the town to celebrate the auspicious day...

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**(1) Yeah I know I made Sasuke all OOC or whatever but I'm just making things more realistic. He does not consider Itachi his brother anymore but he still wants revenge. Team 7 is practically his only piece of 'family' if you will.**_

_**(2) Inari found out about Yukiko's...change...in a rather embarrassing way. Will be shown in a flashback next chapter.**_

_**(3) Felt the need to name one of the people in the crowd. Gets kinda boring continuously putting 'an inhabitant of Wave' or 'a villager replied' so I just rolled with it. *shrugs***_

_**(4) Well if you read Inari's thoughts at the end you know what it means.**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 7 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! I didn't think my story would be soo popular! You guys rock! :D Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'**__Demon t_hinking/boss summon thinking'

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What If?_

_Chapter 7_

Naruto laughed happily as Team Seven crossed through the open gates of Konohagakure. After their first week long, C turned A rank mission…

_They were finally home._

Kakashi eye smiled at the young blonde before he turned towards the group of genin, his ever present Make out Paradise once again out in the open.

"Well team. I will be going to Lord Hokage to file the mission report to him. Yuki, I suggest that you and Sakura go to speak with him later, alright? (1) You all have the rest of the day off, ja!" the masked jonin chirped, ignoring the blonde's angered rebuttal, as he disappeared in a plume of smoke via shunshin. Naruto growled menacingly and quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could leave.

"Ohh no! Just where do you think you're going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while the raven haired Uchiha gave a small scowl.

"_Home_, idiot. Where else would I go? I'm tired and I'm hungry, got it? Is it too much to ask for me to go home and relax?" came the sharp reply as apparently Sasuke was in no mood to stick around the two girls for long. Naruto's eyes showed her hurt emotions before she smothered it with her mask firmly in place...as if the pain was never there.

"Fine! Whatever, bastard! No need to get so worked up over it..." the blonde replied with some bitterness as she released her grip before dragging Sakura away while muttering about getting new clothes. A hint of remorse and slight regret flashed through his obsidian eyes before he swiftly turned on his heel and begun the trek home. Sasuke gave a small frown as he glanced back at the blonde's disappearing back.

'_Naruto...'_

_~Konoha Shopping District~_

"Um...Yukiko...I was just wondering but do you even know where you're going?" Sakura asked as she followed the still muttering girl before her. **"CHA! What the hell!? Is she freaking DEAF!?" **Inner Sakura demanded angrily as the original Sakura's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Continuing down the street, the blonde did not cease in her nonsensical rambling about God knows what. **"YU! KI! KO!"** Sakura yelled in anger making the girl jump in fright.

"Agh! Who?! What!? Where?! How!? Oh Sakura...ah...what were we talking about again?" Naruto asked as she scratched her cheek while sticking her tongue out in confusion. Sakura sighed as she merely shook her head before dragging the blonde in a nearby lingerie store, 'Sexy Kunoichi Central'. (2)

_~20 mins later~_

To say that Naruto was...disturbed and slightly embarrassed would be the understatement of the century! Of all things Sakura had carried her to the one store where men were not allowed...unless they had a death wish...but then again she's Yukiko Uzumaki now. She could never be seen as her fake double Naruto Uzumaki ever again. Sakura fumed silently as she could not believe the blonde's measurements. It was one thing for her to have a practically perfect, slamming body but it was something on a whole other level for the young Uzumaki to have a 38C bra size! (3) Those made her look as flat as a pancake! Not to mention the blonde's rather...round buttocks.

Sakura pouted angrily as she compared herself to the blonde bombshell, getting more annoyed and incredulous by the second. **"NO! How is this possible!? How can I get Sasu-babe now if that blonde nuisance looks like some model or something!? Now I'll never be with Sasuke!"** Inner Sakura wailed in anger, jealousy and despair as tears streamed down her face. Yukiko barely paid attention to the pinkette's antics as the embarrassment of the 'horrors' she just experienced brought back a memory of something which occurred while the genin squad were still in Wave...much to a certain blonde kitsune's dismay...

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~_

Yukiko sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded down her cool body, heating her up from the inside out. Sinking even more into relief she let the shower head sprinkle more water unto her before she slowly lowered the pressure. Grabbing the bar of strawberry soap close by, she quickly lathered her skin before showering off once more, relishing the way the water and soap slid off her skin. It felt very nice and relaxing but of course all good things must come to an end.

Making sure that she was thoroughly rinsed off she turned off the water before grabbing her large and fluffy orange towel and stepped out of the bathroom. The blonde hummed a soft tune to herself as she slowly walked back to her room, enjoying the nice, quiet ambience that echoed through the house before she heard loud footsteps...as if someone were running frantically if the noise their slippers were making was any indication. As the loud footsteps drew nearer and nearer, a voice rang out that made Yukiko's heart stop and her blood run cold.

"Naruto! Where are you, big bro?" Inari yelled excitedly as he looked all over for the blonde boy.

_'Shit! I can't let Inari see me like this! I gotta-'_ Yukiko thought frantically but before she could attempt her hasty retreat, the little boy unfortunately did not watch where he was going and slammed into the stunned girl. Inari rubbed his head in pain as he wondered what he just ran into...why was Naruto not here...and **what** was he touching that felt so...soft? He slowly opened his eyes only to see his hand on a blonde girl's towel wrapped...chest. Their eyes both widened in surprise as scarlet blushes spread across their faces and Inari didn't even move one inch off the blonde below him before it was too late...

**"!"** _'SLAP!'_

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

The now blushing blonde was shaken out of her reverie by a slightly concerned Sakura as the two stood outside 'Kunoichi's Finest', (4) a store selling battle outfits and other ninja necessities.

"Yukiko...are you alright? Your face is all red and you spaced out on me for a minute...hmm...are you coming down with something?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she felt the still blushing blonde's forehead but found no signs of a fever.

"Ah...um...Don't worry about it, Sakura! It's...there's nothing to worry about..." Yukiko replied hastily, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the pinkette, her face screaming 'Oh really?'. The blonde frantically looked for an excuse and her eyes found the nearby ninja store. "Hey that place looks cool! C'mon Sakura let's go already!" Yukiko exclaimed before dragging the laughing Haruno into the store.

_~Hokage Tower~_

"Hmm...I see. Of all the times for it to happen…the genjutsu seal finally broke..." Hiruzen muttered from his office desk as he read the report given to him by the silver haired jonin. The old man gave a weary sigh before taking a long pull from his pipe of tobacco. Rising from his seat, the old man turned to the window and stared at the villagers below.

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked from his standing position near the door as the older man grunted to signal that he could speak. "Yukiko...she not only activated the Tsukigan...but she also came in contact with the...Kyuubi." he finished and the old Hokage turned to him in shock and fear. He slowly sat back down in the leather chair.

"Kakashi...are you _sure_ that she came into contact with it? Is the seal...is the seal weakening?" Hiruzen asked incredulously as Kakashi relayed what little information had been given by his three students, making the older man's eyes widen even more, if possible.

"The only problem is that...Sakura says that she wants to leave Team 7 in favor of training but Yukiko won't allow it. I honestly don't think I can manage all three's 'training' especially with the council breathing down my neck. They still want me to focus on Sasuke's individual training..." Kakashi spat angrily at the thought of the Konoha Council's single-minded foolishness. Hiruzen sighed once again as he began to formulate a plan.

"Well, I do believe I can have something arranged for Miss Haruno and I will make sure that she won't leave your team...but the problem still remains with Yukiko's Tsukigan. There are no living Uzumaki members whom can train her to use her dojutsu effectively and no one in Konoha knows about it except for the fact that it belonged to the Uzumaki clan and _that _woman never activated it." The old Hokage surmised as he looked at the silent man before him with a critical eye.

"The only way for Yukiko to possess it would mean...either _she_ did activate it and it was passed down to Yukiko...or it skipped a generation..." (5) Kakashi muttered before Sarutobi (6) cleared his throat.

"For now we shall put that aside. As for your students...please tell the three of them to report to me at noon today, understood? I should at least explain what the situation is at the moment..." Hiruzen declared and Kakashi gave a bow with a short 'Yes, Lord Hokage' before disappearing in a swirl of leaves...

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review!**_

_**(1) Well you know now that he's referring to Sakura's request for better training. After all, Yukiko suggested the Hokage owed her 'favors'.**_

_**(2) Best I could think of! Work with me here people!**_

_**(3) I have no idea how that bra size looks... -_-'**_

_**(4) Again, best I could honestly think of...**_

_**(5) I think some of you have a good idea about just who Kakashi is talking about, right? *Wiggles eyebrow***_

_**(6) I did spell his name right...right? _**_

_**Well I guess we finally found out just **__**how**__** Inari found out about Yuki-chan's true form! Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey guys! I am proud to introduce chapter 8 of my Naruto Fanfic! Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! I didn't think my story would be soo popular! You guys rock! :D Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/_ bos_s summon"**

**_'__Demon t_hinking/boss summon thinking'**

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'******__Inner _Sakura thinking'

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What If?_

_Chapter 8_

Yukiko sighed in the changing room as she looked herself over in the full body mirror. She wore a short, burnt orange battle kimono with shuriken patterns going across the long sleeves which hid a short wakizashi (1) blade strapped to both arms along with black shorts cutting off at the knees and black ninja sandals. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and the twin braids were still pinned back. The blonde's eyes swept over herself once more and a pang of depression hit her heart at point blank range.

_'I'm a girl...I'm really a girl now...why would the old man hide this from me? The least he could have done was tell me or something...he could have...he...'_ Yukiko thought as tears stung her eyes and her shoulders trembled before her cerulean orbs quickly snapped open.

**"Heh heh! What a stupid and weak host I have...pathetic little ningen..." **Kyuubi boomed as Yukiko stood frozen in shock before she gave a small snarl as she soon found herself once again before the humanoid form of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

"Just what do you want, baka kitsune!? And why the hell did I hear _you_ in MY mind?!" the young blonde demanded angrily as she glared at the red head standing before her.

**"Shut up you idiot...I have access to your memories and can communicate with you through your mind simply because of the fact that I am sealed in you...any idiot would know that...but then again you obviously didn't..."** Kyuubi droned in boredom and a smug smirk spread on his face as Yukiko's twisted into rage at his words.

"What was that you stinking fox!? It's your fault this happened anyway! If you hadn't attacked the village then-"

**"Then what?"** he interrupted heatedly, **"Would you have been born a boy otherwise, _hmm_?" **

"No, but I wouldn't have been fooled into thinking I was! If you didn't attack I would've grown up as a girl! I would've probably known and had my parents! I would have made friends as a kid; I could've been happy! I wouldn't have been hated by everyone! The villagers wouldn't have beaten me everyday! They wouldn't have tried to kill me 100 times over! **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**" she screeched in rage and anger as all her bottled up feelings flowed out along with the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as the blonde fell to her knees and screamed in anguish while she continuously punched the grassy plains with pure rage and anger. The demon lord looked at the infuriated blonde in disbelief before his face grew solemn and regretful as he took slow steps towards her. Yukiko panted in anger as she kept her head down, ignoring Kyuubi's footsteps and merely scolding herself for behaving like a spoiled child.

**"You...you make it sound as if I did it of my own free will..." **the red head muttered with sadness lacing his voice making Yukiko's head shoot up in shock. Puffy blue eyes stared into red slit orbs and her eyes widened even more when she saw only regret and pure misery reflected in his demonic eyes.

"Wait...you mean that...that you were _forced_ to attack us?" the blonde asked incredulously as she stared at the demon lord before her.

**"That's correct, ningen. I can hardly recall what happened...but all I do remember were the eyes of an Uchiha...those Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. And I remember pieces of destroying most of the village before that twice damned Fourth Hokage appeared...and sealed me into you. Unfortunately...whoever that Uchiha was must have done something to seal my memory of that night...for I still cannot remember anything else..." **Kyuubi muttered with slight disdain in his voice as he knelt before the stunned girl.

"You mean...an _Uchiha _made you attack the village? Are...are you sure, Kyuubi?" Yukiko demanded in shock and disbelief as the demon lord merely nodded in affirmation, making her eyes widen even more.

**"Now then ningen, putting that aside...you will soon need training with the Tsukigan and my powers. As I said before I will not stand for a weak host so...I will be training you." **Kyuubi said and he cracked an amused grin as Yukiko's eyes widened in shock before she jumped up and down at the prospect of training. Jumping around, she yelled utter nonsense in between about her becoming the greatest Hokage and a kick ass ninja before her mood deflated and her face grew solemn once again. **"What now, gaki? I doubt that you're upset at my offer for training..."**

"That's not it...it's just that...I can't believe the old man lied to me about something like this...How could he make me think I was...I wonder...I wonder who else knows and kept it from me..." Yukiko muttered sadly making the demon lord feel a pang of...guilt? Or...was it sympathy...

_**'What is this feeling? Why do I feel the need to...protect her? Bah! I am a demon lord! The King of Bijuu! I could never have emotional ties to this insignificant flesh bag!'**_ the bijuu thought in confusion before he angrily banished those 'disgusting' thoughts while sparing a glance at the downcast blonde facing him. Kyuubi felt his stoic facade slowly crumble as the blonde looked at him with her tear filled eyes which only reflected pure hopelessness and fragility within them. Before the red head knew what he was doing he quickly swept the blonde into a caring embrace, stunning the girl into silence.

"K-Kyuubi..." she whispered in shock and the demon lord merely tightened his grip on the girl in his arms, her head buried in his chest.

**"Yukiko...I'm sure he just wanted to protect you..." **_**'Just like I** **do...'**_ Kyuubi added mentally as he gave a soft sigh while he stroked the blonde's long hair. **"You shouldn't beat yourself up over what has happened...I brought this upon you...even if it was unintentional...and for that, I am truly sorry..."** the demon lord muttered quietly as the blonde gasped at his words. Yukiko's eyes widened as he released the embrace. Kurama looked at the silent blonde before turning his head slightly to try and hide his blush. _**'Kuso! Why in the seven hells did I do that!?'**_the blushing red head yelled mentally with a flustered look in his eye before he felt a soft hand resting on his cheek.

"Kyuubi...You...Why are you...caring for me? Don't you hate me like every other human?" the blonde asked with confusion. The demon lord opened his mouth to _try _and give a solid response but the two were cut off by a loud yell echoing through the blonde's mindscape.

_~Outside dressing rooms~_

"Yukiko! Are you done yet?" a certain pink haired nuisance bellowed as she knocked on the wooden door of the small booth. Her eyebrow gave a twitch of annoyance as she got no reply. **"YUKIKO! Answer me you moron!" **she yelled angrily as she pounded on the door, managing to scare away a few customers.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

**"YU-KI-KO!"** Sakura's voice echoed through the blonde's mindscape once again and Yukiko sweat dropped slightly while Kyuubi just gave an exasperated sigh and shake of his head.

"Ugh...whatever! We'll continue some other time! Later, baka kitsune!" the blonde menace exclaimed with an over dramatic roll of her eyes before she disappeared once again from the beautiful clearing.

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! Sorry about the length but right now its 11:06 pm and I'm getting tired. I promise that nine will be longer!**_

_**Did I spell that right? Btw wakizashi means short blade/s.**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Shadowedstalker-princess~ Woot! Here we come with chapter nine! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! Btw, Tsunade is not in the village to train Sakura yet, this and the bit with Jiraiya stays the same as the canon. Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'****Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 9_

Yukiko sighed as she, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stood before the elderly Hokage whom was looking out at the village below in silence. The blonde impatiently tapped her foot on the floor with folded arms while trying desperately not to strangle their perverted sensei. Unsurprisingly, said sensei currently had his head buried in his favorite and ongoing novel which apparently had a new release; 'Make Out Paradise- Bad Girl Collector's Edition'. (1) Kakashi was giggling like an obsessive school girl, Sakura was drooling at that brooding stick to the blonde's right and said brooding stick was...well...being a brooding stick.

_'Jeez, we take dysfunctional to a whole other level...'_ Yukiko deadpanned as she developed a tick mark above her eyebrow while she once again refrained from choking the life out of the chronically late jonin.

**"Heh! Didn't think you knew words like that! You shocked me there baka ningen." **Kyuubi rumbled in the blonde's mind and a hearty and amused laugh followed slowly after, making Yukiko growl mentally in a warning response.

_'What was that you blasted...ugh! Why bother!?'_ she retorted angrily before opting to ignore the demon lord's teasing voice.

**"Surprised to hear me brat? Then again I'm surprised you could hear at all with that pink haired banshee's screeching..."** he muttered while a smirk spread across his face as his host quickly fired back a hot response.

_'Urusai, baka kitsune! Don't talk about Sakura like that you overgrown fuzz ball! Its not like it's her fault she yelled now is it? A certain someone decided to drag me into my own mind!'_ Yukiko growled out angrily, her last sentence laced with sarcasm as she gave a disgusted sneer. She could just _feel_ Kurama's smug smirk directed right at her making her blood boil in anger.

**"Pft! It's not like I had much choice! You were whining! Do you know what a nuisance you are sometimes? And besides, that pink thing wouldn't even serve as an appetizer for me...Heads up ningen. The old goat is going to talk..."** Kyuubi muttered before he severed the mental link between the two and the blonde developed another tick mark upon her forehead.

_'Humph! Good riddance...'_ the annoyed blonde deadpanned as Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly. Almost instantly, the Hokage received the utmost attention of the now alert shinobi before him. Taking his seat the old man gave a sigh and took a long drag from his tobacco pipe. Activating a single hand sign and seeing the genin's confusion he quickly elaborated for them. (A/N: Protection jutsu)

"Team seven...after hearing Kakashi's mission report...I must say I am rather stunned with these sudden turn of events. Since Sasuke and Sakura are aware of the...tenant Yukiko has, I should properly explain to you all why at this stage only Sasuke has received true training from your sensei and...How and why the genjutsu sealing took place." the three genin's eyes widened in shock as the old Hokage sighed once more.

_'Minato-sensei...Kushina...If you were here things would be so much better for her...'_ Kakashi thought sadly as memories of his old sensei slowly resurfaced.

"As you know on the night of Yukiko's birth the Yondaime Hokage sealed the rampaging Nine Tailed Fox into her. His last words were for everyone to treat Yukiko as the heroine of the village...sadly his wish was not kept and the villagers only viewed her as the Kyuubi itself and not merely its jailer..." he paused sadly as he allowed the stunned genin to absorb the news. "I personally tried to adopt Yukiko along with some jonin, which includes Kakashi…However, the elders of Konoha along with the civilian council kept overruling my requests. They believed that, since Yukiko was merely a day old baby, the Kyuubi would easily be able to break loose. Because of this, I created the law for no one to speak the truth of the matter to any of the younger generation...Unfortunately the villagers got around that as well..." the old Hokage took a shuddering breath, "…They succeeded in bribing some ninja to attempt assassination on baby Yukiko more times than I can count..." by this time Sakura had tears in her eyes, Sasuke's teeth were mashed together with clenched fists and Yukiko's face looked unnaturally grim. Kakashi's one eye reflected pure remorse and sadness as he looked away.

"I then decided enough was the agreement of Hokage-Sama and some other high ranked ninja, we placed a strong genjutsu seal upon her. With the help of the Hokage, Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuuga along with Jiraiya of the Sannin, we successfully cast the genjutsu. We ensured that the seal would be undetectable by the Byakugan and Sharingan and would not break unless Yukiko died or her body was placed in a near death state...thus Uzumaki Naruto was made." Kakashi explained as he stepped in for the Hokage.

Ignoring his anger at the 'decrepit elders' he continued where he left off. "As for why I have given Sasuke more training than Sakura and Yukiko is because of the fact that the civilian council-" he spat in disgust, "has ordered and is still ordering me to train him effectively in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu along with proper control over his Sharingan and in their words, 'Forget the useless Haruno and the demon brat. Merely focus on Sasuke as he is the Uchiha hei-"

**"Just who the hell do these bastards think they are!?"** Yukiko demanded angrily as she cut the silver haired jonin off, stunning the other occupants into silence. "Just because Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha doesn't give them the right to sabotage two ninja careers! If that's how it is I'll personally go and give those old farts a piece of my mind!" she declared with an enraged snarl and the old Hokage gave a weary sigh as he leant back into the leather chair.

"There's no need for that, Yukiko." He held up his hand to silence the oncoming retorts, "I have decided that you will each be trained individually without notifying the council and Konoha Elders. In doing so it would appear to them that Kakashi is heeding their wishes and only giving Sasuke training. Sakura, since you have the best chakra control between Sasuke and Yukiko, you will have training with Yuuhi Kurenai, our genjutsu specialist. Also you three will have proper team training from different jonin. Two of our newest elite jonin will be training you all in ninjutsu and taijutsu as well...Yukiko...unfortunately we do not have a way of teaching you about the Tsukigan and its uses-" Hiruzen explained but the blonde kunoichi cut him off.

"Actually, old man...the fuzz ball said he could train me with the Tsukigan and using his powers properly without him taking over. He sounded like he was speaking the truth and I think I can trust him..." Yukiko said as she ignored the bijuu's menacing growl echoing through her mind, making the other occupants recoil in shock with wide eyes.

**"_Fuzz ball_?! You ungrateful ningen!"**

_'Shut it, fox!'_

"You mean...the Kyuubi communicates with you? Are you sure that's safe?" Sasuke asked with slight concern as he was the first to break out of his stupor. Yukiko looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Don't worry, he won't try anything! After all...if he tries to kill me or anything he'll die too 'cause we're connected through the seal." She finished with a sly smirk and a mischievous grin.

"Well...if you're sure about this and you trust him...I suppose I will allow it for now. Now that everything has been settled I will let you meet with your new training instructors. Ken! Misaki! Kurenai!" the elderly Hokage boomed and three blurs appeared at his side before materializing into a man and two women. "Team Seven...meet Hayashi Ken, (2) Nakamura Misaki (3) and Yuuhi Kurenai." Hiruzen declared with a small smile as the brown haired, green eyed man, ruby haired, pink eyed woman and the raven haired, crimson eyed genjutsu mistress rose to their feet with the utmost grace and poise.

"As Hokage-Sama said, we are your new jonin training instructors. I will focus on ninjutsu, Misaki-chan on taijutsu and Kurenai-San will teach you three genjutsu." Ken explained with a small charming smile as Misaki merely nodded in what appeared to be annoyance and Kurenai merely gave an amused smirk. Yukiko gave an excited grin while Sakura watched Ken with love struck eyes and Sasuke looked on in indifference but on the inside...he was impressed; after all they all appeared to be very strong jonin.

"All right. I suppose we're done here for now...you all are dismissed. Use this time to create an effective training regimen...good day." Sarutobi declared with a few more puffs from his pipe before he quickly released his privacy jutsu from his office. The shinobi before him gave small respectful bows before departing through the front door and leaving the old man to himself. _'...I hope this works out for the best...after all you've been through you more than deserve some happiness and care...Yukiko...'_ Hiruzen thought sadly to himself as he spun in his chair and faced the window but this time opting to stare at the stone faces carved into the nearby Hokage Mountain. Slowly his old yet wise eyes made his way down the line before stopping at the fourth face...Minato's stone face. _'I honestly wish you allowed me to do the sealing instead...Minato...things would have been so much better...'_

_**TBC**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! As promised I made chapter nine nice and long 4 ya! **_

_**(1) You can tell my imaginative juices stopped flowing... -_-**_

_**(2) I love Ken Masters from Street Fighter soo much that I couldn't resist! Means Strong/healthy Grove-Ken Hayashi**_

_**(3) Means Beautiful Blossom in a village-Misaki Nakamura**_

_**Hope you liked my xtra long chappie cause it'll b a while before I update again...school's starting back soon so major studies will be underway! Wish me luck! Anyways...click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Woot! Here we come with chapter ten! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic! You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'**__I_nner Sakura thinking'

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 10_

"Okay team! First off we'll meet everyday from morning till evening in this training field. It's Training Field Number Five so try not to forget, alright? From 6:00 to 8:00, Misaki-chan will be drilling the best of taijutsu into you so be prepared. Then at 8:30 to 10:00 I'll teach you kids some low ranked ninjutsu and we'll have sparring matches to determine your strengths and weaknesses. We'll stop for a half an hour lunch break and you can go home to freshen up and relax a bit. After that you'll all meet back here at 12 for Kurenai-san's genjutsu training. We will have the same schedule for Saturday as well and Sunday will be free for you guys. Sounds good?" Ken asked at the end of his explanation earning an eager nod from Naruto, an impatient one from Sasuke and a slightly hesitant yet determined one from Sakura.

"It's already noon so I suppose you can start Kurenai's genjutsu training...but first..." Misaki said calmly before opening her ninja pack and pulling out three squares of paper, confusing the genin before her. She gave a soft sigh and a shake of her head before entering her teaching mode. "These pieces of paper are made from a special tree here in Konoha. They allow a ninja, more specifically genin, to find out what their natural element and sub element is." the red head stopped her explanation when the blonde before her raised her hand. "Yes, blondie?"

"My name is _Yukiko_, not blondie..." she hissed out angrily and Misaki merely rolled her eyes before once again shaking her head, the red locks swishing around in her high ponytail.

"Whatever, kid. What's your question?" she replied nonchalantly ignoring the girl's pointed glare.

"Grr...What exactly do you mean by 'natural element'? You've totally lost me there..." Yukiko asked with a confused look and squinted eyes as she tried to decipher the stoic woman's words.

"You know brat...Katon, Doton, Fuuton, Raiton and Suiton? (1) _The five elemental styles_? Surely they taught this at the academy!" Misaki explained with boredom before once again rolling her eyes at the blonde's scrunched up face...apparently she was more confused now than ever!

"Iruka-sensei taught that to us, dobe! Then again...you either skipped or slept through his classes anyway..." Sasuke deadpanned with a tick mark near his temple. Ken gave an amused smirk, Misaki scoffed, Sakura gave a small laugh and Kurenai merely shook her head in disbelief. Yukiko shot a withering glare coupled with a vicious growl which, of course, did not affect the raven haired Uchiha in the slightest.

"Besides that, we're going off topic here!" Misaki quipped in annoyance, "As I was saying, just channel some chakra into the slips of paper and we'll figure out what element you ha-"

"What's the point in me doing that?" Sasuke interrupted with a bored tone, "I already _have_ the fire element so it wouldn't make sense for me to do this."

*Sigh* "You've got a lot to learn, brat. Someone can have two elements, but that's just at genin level. A jonin exam requirement is the use of three different elements. Anyways...just channel a small amount of chakra into the paper one at a time and we'll take it from there, alright?" Misaki said explained in exasperation before giving the three genin the slips of paper. "Pinky, you first." she muttered and Sakura gave her a dark glare, which was pointedly ignored, and began to channel her chakra. The slip in Sakura's hand slowly turned into dust, amazing Yukiko and surprising the four jonin in the field. (A/N: Forgot about Kakashi, didn't you? XD)

"Misaki-sensei...this means I have an earth affinity right?" the pinkette asked and Misaki gave a short nod.

"Correct. Now then...brooding emo! You're up!" said 'brooding emo' whom stood to Sakura's right gave Misaki the infamous Uchiha Glare™ while Yukiko scandalously laughed her ass off. Swallowing his rude retort,the Uchiha heir silently channeled chakra into his paper. To everyone's shock, yes even him, one side turned to ash while the other half crackled with lightning before crumpling in his palm. (2)

"What the? I don't believe it!" Ken muttered in astonishment as Misaki and the others stared in shock.

"Well it seems Sasuke here has the elemental affinities for fire _and_ lightning...interesting..." Kakashi mused as Yukiko rolled her oceanic eyes, the blonde headache clearly not impressed.

_'Please! What's so great about that? I'm still going to be Hokage and I'll master all those stupid elements before that teme even gets to blink!'_ the blonde thought with a small yet superior grin before Misaki brought her out of her drifting thoughts.

"Oi! Earth to blondie! Your turn!" the redhead yelled in annoyance making Yukiko jump slightly.

"It's Yukiko! _YU-KI-KO_!" she replied angrily before giving a small scowl and channeling her chakra into the slip as well. The paper in her palm not only split down the middle, it split multiple times over and some of the pieces became wet as well, stunning the jonin into even more silence.

"Well how about that. Kid, not only do you have the rare wind element but you also have the water style too! Its one thing to have wind but for it to have split so many times means that you've got it in spades!" Ken explained with shock printed all over his face. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the jonin in shock before Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

_'Damn it! How the hell do I expect to defeat Itachi if I'm still this weak!?'_ he cursed mentally as he silently glared at the hyperactive blonde whom was jumping all over the place like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush.

"Now that we've figured out your elements that's the first thing we'll work on tomorrow. For now you will just work on genjutsu for an hour or two and then you can leave, alright?" Kurenai said and the three gave a short nod before Kakashi, Misaki and Ken decided to leave and go do...jonin stuff. Kurenai took the genin to the middle of the training field before making them sit in the lush grass. "I will just evaluate you three to see if you're capable of using genjutsu, alright? Close your eyes and be still. I'll do the rest." Kurenai stated before she knelt before Sakura and placed a chakra encased hand on the pinkette's forehead. (3) The two kept their eyes closed for a couple minutes before Kurenai's slowly reopened along with Sakura's green orbs. The red eyed jonin gave a nod of approval before moving on to the ever excited Yukiko. Kurenai repeated the process but something felt off...her red eyes snapped open only to find herself in a large forest surrounding a crystal clear lake, lush trees and grass with tiger lilies scattered all around.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

**"What are you doing here, woman?"** a dark voice boomed out and Kurenai jumped in shock before whipping out two kunai while quickly spinning around only to see a handsome man before her. He had red spiky hair and two red fox ears on his head along with nine red swishing tails behind him. Kurenai's red eyes widened in shock as she slowly registered who was before her.

"Impossible...you're the...Kyuubi!" she exclaimed and took a few fearful steps back from the menacing demon lord before her. Kyuubi smirked as he happily took in the jonin's terrified and horror stricken features and emotions. Kurama chuckled darkly and gave a wicked smile, instilling more fear into the frightened genjutsu mistress.

**"Yes, pitiful ningen. I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! King of Bijuu. Now...I will ask you once more...what are you doing here, woman?" **the redhead boomed with an ever present, smug smirk. Kurenai's eyes widened even more before she put up a brave face, which he instantly saw through in a heartbeat.

"I was conducting a jutsu analysis on Yukiko to see if she was capable of genjutsu since I am one of her new training teachers...somehow I wound up here by mistake..." the red eyed jonin replied cautiously as Kyuubi watched her silently before he gave a nod in understanding.

**"I specifically told that idiot of a ningen that I would be giving her training but still that intrusive(4) old goat of a Hokage insisted that **_**you**_**..."** Kyuubi spat incredulously, **"should train my host in genjutsu? You may think you are skilled...but we foxes are well known for tricks and illusions, something you ninja know nothing abou-"** he dangerously narrowed his eyes as the 'genjutsu mistress' abruptly cut him off.

"How dare you, demon! You have no right to speak of Lord Hokage in such a way! Whether you foxes can create illusions or not...does not give you the right to speak about us as you please!" she shot back angrily but almost instantly regretted it as Kyuubi's face twisted into a snarl and he disappeared only to quickly reappear behind the stunned jonin with one of his blades poised dangerously near her throat. His dark and clearly enraged growling filled her ears and fear once again grasped her heart with an icy cold grip.

**"Watch your tone, pitiful ningen! **_**You**_** have no right to speak to **_**me**_** in such a way!"** Kyuubi boomed murderously as his blade inched closer to her throat until...

"What the hell is going on here!?" a familiar voice demanded in shock and anger as the two previously engaged adults turned to their far right only to see Yukiko with a deadly glare on her face directed at a certain red headed demon. Kurenai released a breath she didn't even recall holding and with his sensitive hearing Kyuubi caught the soft noise, making him snort in disgust at the jonin in his grasp. "Let her go, Kyuubi..." the blonde ground out menacingly and the demon glared spitefully at her before, albeit reluctantly, releasing the woman and sheathing his sword. The still angered demon lord closed his eyes as he turned his back towards the two kunoichi behind him as Yukiko ran towards her new sensei. "You ok, Kurenai-sensei?" the blonde kitsune asked anxiously and the raven haired woman gave a small nod in reply as she warily stared at the demon lord's back.

**"Baka ningen...did we not agree that I would be training you? Why did your...**_**Hokage**_**,"** Kyuubi spat with distaste, **"still insist on giving you these useless weaklings to train you when you already spoke to him of this? Is he trying to hold you back or am I still considered a threat? ...You stupid humans are all the same..." **Kyuubi growled out before forcefully ejecting the confused genin and jonin out of the blonde's mind.

_~Training Field Five~_

Kurenai and Yukiko's eyes snapped open at the same time only to find themselves lying on their backs in the large training field with Sakura worriedly watching. Sighing in relief, the pinkette turned to a figure lounging in a nearby tree.

"Hey Sasuke! They're awake!" she cried happily and Sasuke opened his eyes before effortlessly jumping from the branch. Slowly walking towards the silent Kurenai and his two teammates, Sasuke studied Yukiko's slightly worried but enraged face and couldn't help but wonder...

_'What the hell really happened back there? One minute sensei was doing that jutsu and the next thing we know those two were out cold…'_ the stoic Uchiha mused silently as Kurenai slowly rose to her feet before helping the still furious blonde up.

*Sigh* "Okay you all...genjutsu training for today is cancelled. I have something important to report to Lord Hokage, alright? We will just have to try again tomorrow...dismissed." Kurenai muttered as she gave a small glance at the three confused genin before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke stared at the spot where she was before the three genin began to walk out of the expansive training field.

_'Just wait till I get home! Oooh I'll murder that blasted...ARGH! Banana, fudge and mustard!'_ (5) Yukiko screeched mentally and Kyuubi winced slightly at the tone before snickering at her choice of insults. The blonde hurricane was brought out of her thoughts of a certain kitsune's head on a silver platter by a pale hand waving before her face.

"Oi! Yukiko anyone there?" Sakura tapped her friend's head and half expected a hollow knock before Yukiko angrily slapped her hand away.

"_What_? What does the oh so better than I, High Priestess Sakura want now?" she replied with a bit of venom in her voice making Sakura recoil with hurt eyes and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow in slight shock. The blonde humped before skulking off to her apartment, leaving the stunned Sakura and Sasuke in the streets of Konoha.

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! As promised I made chapter ten nice and long 4 ya! Also I've decided that I'll only update on weekends or late in the evenings on Fridays, ok?**_

_**(1) Did I put that right? **_

_**(2) I don't actually know if that's how it really is but work with me here people!**_

_**(3) A technique created by Kurenai which was based on the Yamanaka clan's Shitenshin no Jutsu, just with different properties and uses.**_

_**(4) Means meddling...**_

_**(5) John Cena from WWE said that once and I practically died laughing so I decided to put that here XD**_

_**Hope you liked my xtra long chappie and thanks once again to all the fans of my Fanfic 4 ur awesome reviews, favorites and alerts! X3 Anyways...click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ YAHOO! We're going strong at chapter eleven! X3 Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 11_

Sakura lay quietly on her large bed with saddened, green eyes. After what happened at 'training' yesterday she stayed up whole night and still did not feel tired. Sakura rolled on her side as she clutched her red covered pillow in her arms, her thoughts drifting back to her blonde friend and another throb of despair panged in her chest.

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~_

_"I will just evaluate you three to see if you're capable of using genjutsu, alright? Close your eyes and be still. I'll do the rest." Kurenai stated as she knelt before Sakura and placed a chakra encased hand on her head. The red eyed jonin gave a nod of approval before moving on to the ever excited Yukiko..._

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

_'That's when Kurenai-sensei and Yukiko collapsed...I wonder what happened to make sensei so shaken up...and...why was Yukiko so angry?'_ the pinkette thought sadly as she stared blankly at the clock on her dull pink wall.

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU...AGAIN!~_

_"Oi! Yukiko anyone there?" Sakura tapped the blonde's head and half expected a hollow knock before Yukiko angrily slapped her hand away._

_"What__? What's your deal now?" she replied with a bit of venom in her voice making the shocked pinkette recoil with hurt eyes. The blonde hmphed before skulking off to her apartment, leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing in the streets of Konoha._

_~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

Sakura jumped as knocking on her bedroom door shook her out of her thoughts before her mother's voice drifted through the air.

"Sakura? You have to get ready for training soon!" Shizuka (1) called out and the pinkette's eyes widened in shock. She sat up straight and whipped her head at the black wall clock only for her eyes to widen even more.

_'You've got to be freaking kidding me...'_ Sakura deadpanned mentally as the clock blinked in red digital numbers 5:30 AM. Sakura cursed under her breath as she rushed to go bathe and change but not before telling her mom to make some toast for her and leave it on her bed before darting hastily into her personal bathroom.

_~Training Grounds Five~_

Sasuke silently leant against the protective mesh gates of the training field along with a meditating Ken, an annoyed Misaki, a reading/giggling Kakashi and an equally silent blonde who hadn't said a word other than a mutter of 'good morning' to the others...which confused and worried the young Uchiha to no end.

_'Hmm...That's odd...I wonder if she's still pissed like yesterday...Hn whatever. The less noise from her the better.'_ Sasuke thought with concern before pushing his emotions aside and waited 'patiently' for their final wayward teammate whom apparently didn't own a clock in her house. Five minutes later a pink blur could soon be made out in the path as Sakura yelled out to get their attention.

"Ohayo! (2) Sorry for being late!" Sasuke, Ken and an uninterested Yukiko looked up to see Sakura hurriedly running towards their new training field.

"Next time don't be late pinky, or you'll get no training from me, understand?" Misaki muttered with a small glare and Sakura fearfully nodded her head...after all the red haired jonin was rather intimidating. Sakura raised an eyebrow as Kakashi...albeit reluctantly, put away his book and gave her a reassuring eye smile, putting the young kunoichi at ease.

"What took you so long, kiddo? A ninja must always arrive on time whether it is a mission or otherwise, got it?" Ken chastised with an amused grin. At this, Sakura gave a blush of embarrassment and a soft 'Sorry Ken-sensei'. Shaking his head, Ken released the chakra seal, allowing the shinobi inside.

"Now then, since you all have different types of chakra I'll evaluate whatever jutsu you have in your arsenal in spars, understand? One by one you'll come at me with whatever jutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu that you know and I'll judge based on efficiency and your stamina during these matches." Ken explained and Sakura gave a small nod, Sasuke 'hn'ed' and Yukiko remained silent, worrying her teammates even more. Ken gave her a confused glance before he shrugged. "Okay...Yukiko! We'll spar together first, alright?" _'Her eyes and that stone cold posture...was her behavior yesterday all a joke?'_ he thought as he gave the blonde another concerned look over before the three jonin and their students made their way to the center of the training field. Misaki stood at the side of the two as a referee of sorts.

"Alright as Ken said...you will use all ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu that you know in this spar. If you both are ready..." Misaki paused as the two combatants got into their positions. Ken took up an unusual taijutsu form and Yukiko silently shifted into an obviously customized academy stance as her eyes slowly shifted into the purple orbs of the first stage Tsukigan. Ken and everyone else's eyes widened in shock as they got a front row view of the legendary and almost mythical dojutsu.

"Surprised, sensei?" the blonde asked with a smug smirk as Ken merely grinned in response. Misaki looked at the two before making a downward chop with her hand between the two which meant only one thing...

"**BEGIN!"** as soon as the word left her lips Ken jumped into the air and began flashing through hand signs.

_"Doton: Ganchuusou!"_(3) the brunette yelled as large stone spikes rose up and effectively pierced Yukiko...or so everyone thought. As Ken landed Yukiko exploded in smoke with a loud pop and his green eyes widened in shock. _'Impossible...Kage Bunshin is a jonin technique...and a forbidden one at that! How did this kid get to learn it!?' _

_"Doton: Ganchuusou!"_ a feminine voice yelled and a much more powerful version of Ken's attack exploded from the ground, scratching his arms slightly as he made his quick escape. Everyone stared at the smirking blonde girl in shock as she rose from her knees to a standing position.

"What the hell was _that_!? How did you...you aren't...but that was...Mind giving an explanation blondie?" Misaki spluttered in shock as Yukiko shot the jonin another smug smirk. (4)

"My Tsukigan...not only in its first stage does it give me the ability to see chakra residue, it also allows me to use it in my own jutsu which enhances the attack by 30%, boosting its power by...I dunno how _much_...But Kyuubi said multiple times over!" the blonde paused, relishing in their disbelieving stares and slack jawed expressions, "It also has three stages...The first stage is activation of the full dojutsu and the new ability, the second is the permanent change in my chakra, meaning it jumps to low chunin level and stays like that...but I need more training for that to happen!" Yukiko grinned slightly as Sasuke stared at her speechlessly, Sakura and the others doing a pretty good imitation of a dying fish.

'_Is...is she for real? This is...unbelievably insane!'_ Misaki thought in astonishment as the blonde kunoichi gave an even smugger look than before...if possible. _'Cocky little brat!'_

'_Naruto...just how far have you...'_ Sasuke snarled as his look of shock twisted into a dark visage of jealous rage.

"Aaa~nd with the chakra boost the colour permanently changes from its natural blue to a mix of blue and silver. The final stage of the Tsukigan is where my chakra is practically unlimited and I'll be completely invincible in battle! Isn't that cool?" Yukiko bragged excitedly, making Sakura and the others resist the urge to sweatdrop at her actions.

"_...You'd think she's got mood swings or something! One minute she's doing an impersonation of Sasuke and the next she's like some loop that just got out of a mental hospital!"_(5) a certain pink haired kunoichi muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes before Ken cleared his throat slightly, getting the attention of the shinobi with him.

"Hmm...so since my jutsu was an earth style the chakra residue was my affinity for earth and the Tsukigan enabled you to use it temporarily...very nice Yukiko. We'll cut your spar short because with your Tsukigan it would just be a back and forth match. I doubt you know any genjutsu yet and you're using your version of the academy's basic taijutsu style so that in itself is a pretty solid explanation..." Ken surmised ignoring Yukiko's pout with the news of her spar.

"I'm not _that_ bad..." the blonde muttered indignantly and Ken heard her but opted to ignore it.

"Anyway...not only that but you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu and used it well for a spur of the moment plan. On the real battlefield shinobi must be able to strategize a quick game plan in order to survive with little or no injury...but to do that in the heat of battle like you just did, especially up against a more advanced adversary along with injuring me slightly...kid I give you a three in this exercise so you pass...not with flying colours, but its still a pass." Ken praised with a proud smile and Yukiko gave a small laugh before punching her arm in the air with a loud 'YESS!' making the others laugh at her. Unfortunately one person wasn't laughing and that was Sasuke Uchiha. The raven stewed even more at her rapid ascent in power and skill.

"Well done, blondie. You even had _me_ stunned!" Misaki said _almost _fondly and Yukiko gave her a thumbs up and a foxy grin before going to sit near Sakura and a still fuming Sasuke.

"Way to go, Yukiko! That was awesome!" Sakura exclaimed in awe and excitement as the blonde kitsune sat on the grassy patch next to her. **'CHA! I could do that one hundred times better!' **(guess who that is...) Yukiko grinned at the praise as she finally deactivated the legendary Tsukigan, making her let out a few puffs as a bit of exhaustion caught up to her. "What's wrong? You okay, Yukiko?" Sakura asked with mild concern as the young kunoichi panted a bit more before giving the pinkette a small nod.

"It's my first time *pant-pant* using the Tsukigan in actual battle...even if it was training...so it *pant-pant* took a bit out of me. Don't worry I'll be fine in a bit." Yukiko replied before she sucked in some more air and leant against the sturdy tree trunk.

"Okay then! Sasuke you're up!" Ken called out and the young Uchiha impassively stood to his feet with his back facing the two kunoichi and his sensei before...

"Watch how a true dojutsu heir does things, dobe..." he muttered condescendingly as he instantly activated the Sharingan and stalked off towards the disappointed Ken and disgusted Misaki. Yukiko growled in rage and it took every ounce of Sakura's power to hold the irate and purely furious blonde back from attacking the stoic boy. _'I __cannot__ and __will not__ lose out to you of all people dobe! I must become strong enough to defeat Itachi and restore my clan's honor...as I promised myself all those years ago. No matter what happens and what darkness may overcome me...I WILL GET THAT POWER!' _Sasuke stood with a determined look in his eyes as he and Ken wordlessly slipped into their own stances. Still sneering slightly, Misaki raised her arm once again before making the downward arch to signal the match.

"BEGIN!"

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**(1) I gave Sakura's mom that name and it means- Quiet summer.**_

_**(2) Of course you know this means good morning :D**_

_**(3) Means- Earth Style: Stone spikes. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(4) Yuki-chan's getting full of herself...**_

_**(5) Well wasn't that imaginative! At least we can rest assured that Sakura has something behind that big forehead of hers! lol**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the faves and follows! Click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter twelve! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**_"Demon talking/ boss summon"_**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ spells/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 12_

Seconds after Misaki spoke the words she jumped a ways back as Sasuke instantly went on the offensive. Using the fast and deadly strikes of the Uchiha clan's famed taijutsu, the raven haired boy snarled when they were easily dodged.

_The brunette wasn't taking him seriously...Not in the least..._

This, of course, only served to infuriate the raven haired 'avenger' even more. Sasuke and Ken leapt away from each other before they both began to flash through different hand signs.

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ (1) Sasuke yelled as he breathed out the large fireball towards an unfazed Ken. Finally finishing his handsigns he waited until the last second before slamming his hands on the ground.

_"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"_ (2) The brunette called out and a large wall of earth rose up to protect him from the intensely hot fire jutsu. Unfortunately, when this jutsu is used a ninja's sides and aerial openings are left unprotected...

_...And that's just what Sasuke was aiming for._

Ken looked up only to see Sasuke high in the air with five shuriken and five kunai in each hand before throwing them at the unimpressed jonin.

_'What the...'_ the Uchiha barely finished the thought as Ken suddenly disappeared from sight...as if he were never there. Blood red eyes widened and Sasuke spun in midair only to receive a strong kick to the face sending him crashing to the earth below. Sasuke coughed as he struggled to his knees and glared at Ken as he walked to the edge of the crater. Staring at Sasuke with a look of disappointment, Ken sighed deeply. Sakura looked on in shock and slight worry for the emotionless boy while Kakashi watched with slight disappointment at the young Uchiha heir. Unsurprisingly, Yukiko stared with a satisfied grin plastered on her face but one could see the slight worry in her eyes.

_'Not so tough now eh, teme?' _the blonde thought with a small and almost elated smirk before she quickly refocused on the one sided battle.

"Get up, Uchiha. If you can brag so much about a being a 'true dojutsu heir'...make sure you can back up your banter!" Ken shot the boy a disdainful glare and Sasuke glared right back with the infamous yet incomplete Sharingan. He quickly leapt out the crater and sneered as he went airborne once more.

For a second time he began razing through hand signs before he put his fingers to his mouth.

_"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"_ (3) Ken let out a sigh and a shook his head before silently rushing through his own hand signs.

"_Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!"_ (4) Ken called out loudly and a large water...snake (A/N: not too sure 'bout this one...) suddenly rose from behind the brunette. Rushing towards the still midair Sasuke and his Hosenka, the snake hit the teen dead on and extinguished his jutsu. The jutsu quickly sent the drenched boy and his previously fireball hidden shuriken crashing to the ground once more.

Almost instantly Ken flashed through more hand signs before giving a small smirk. _"Raiton: Jibashi!"_ (5) he yelled and a powerful wave of electricity raced from Ken's hands and straight to Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he tried to dodge but the attack was too fast, even for him. Soon all Sasuke knew was the fiery pain that bloomed from everywhere as the electrical current ripped through his body. He barely heard himself screaming in pain as his damp clothes only added to the charge, causing him more harm than good.

_'Damn...it...this pain is...!'_ he thought in despair as the electric shock slowly and painfully died away before his blood red eyes snapped open. _'NO! This is nothing...NOTHING compared to what my clan suffered! I WILL WIN THIS!' _Sasuke slowly struggled to his feet and quickly wiped away the blood that trickled down his chin. Snarling dangerously, the raven haired boy slipped into the famed Uchiha taijutsu style.

"Guys like you never learn, do they?" Ken asked rhetorically as he too slipped back into his unknown and unusual stance which slightly resembled the Hyuuga clan's Hakke Rokusho. (6) However, there were two major differences.

For one thing, his right arm was poised before him with his fingers curved inwards and his left was near his side with the palm flat and facing upwards.

_'Hmm...I've never seen a taijutsu style like that before...just what is he up to?'_ were the thoughts on Kakashi's and everyone else's minds except for one other...that, being Misaki.

_'Unbelievable, Ken...You weren't able to do this last time we sparred...To think you improved my style so much to the point of no blind spots __or__ openings...'_ the red haired jonin thought with shock, awe and slight jealousy as Ken gave Sasuke a cocky smirk. Beckoning him over with the motioning of his fingers, he practically dared the Uchiha with a taunting smirk. Sasuke growled under his breath and his blood came to a practical boiling point. All his rage and anger pointed at a certain brunette jonin who just broke the number one rule...

**NEVER** underestimate an Uchiha prodigy.

Ken sighed in disappointment as he noticed certain openings in the Uchiha's form before he shook his head and took the initiative, beginning their dangerous dance yet again.

"Kakashi sensei...what kind of taijutsu is Ken-sensei is using? It looks a little like the Hyuuga style for their Eight Trigrams but he isn't a Hyuuga...did he learn it from them?" Sakura asked curiously as the silver haired jonin looked on with a critical eye before turning to the awaiting Sakura and now attentive Yukiko.

"Well...knowing Hiashi Hyuuga and the Hyuuga council myself I can honestly say...they would **n****ever** teach anyone outside of the clan their Hyuuga style. Needless to say I think Ken may have battled against a main branch member and created his own style from it...or he just made his own taijutsu style that looks similar to the Hyuuga's. Either way it seems to be very effective..." Kakashi explained in slight awe and surprise and the two girls turned back to the battle field.

What greeted them was Sasuke being struck in the solar plexus with Ken's flat palm, which knocked the wind out of the young Uchiha. Quickly after, he received a bone rattling punch to the chest. Sasuke coughed up blood as he sailed in the air before crashing to the ground yet again. Sakura gasped in slight shock and Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise as Ken suddenly appeared before the raven haired teen and kicked his arm slightly before giving another sigh of disappointment.

"Well I guess were finished now-" before Ken could properly finish, Sasuke suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a decimated training log. Ken looked at the log with slight shock and his eyes widened even more as he suddenly felt a sharp tug. Looking down at his now immobilized body, he froze as he saw it tightly wrapped in ninja wire...the catch? At least thirty exploding tags were stuck to him and before he could even attempt to escape, a familiar and smug voice rang throughout the large training field.

_"Katon: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"_ (7) as soon as the yell left the hidden Uchiha's lips a powerful stream of fire sped across the wire and met with the paper bomb covered jonin resulting in an echoing and tremendous explosion. Yukiko cried out in shock as she and the others were sent flying back due to the force of the explosion.

_"Impossible...how could the brat plan out something like __that__?! Especially when he was getting beaten into the ground?! That's just..."_ Misaki whispered in shock as Sasuke stumbled out of the trees only to sink to his knees in exhaustion.

_'Wh...whoa...Sasuke's good...sure he got his ass handed to him six ways to Sunday but that was...kinda cool...'_ Yukiko thought with awe as she stared at the panting boy.

**"Ogling the Uchiha now are we?" **Kyuubi suddenly growled and the blonde kunoichi nearly squealed in fright before she calmed down.

_'Kyuubi? Oh so __NOW_ _you're talking to me? I thought I was just a pathetic flesh bag...or...what was it again? Oh yeah! Useless human and...**WHAT DO YOU MEAN OGLING!?' **_(8) Yukiko ranted sarcastically before she suddenly screeched at the now wincing demon lord. Painfully clutching his sensitive fox ears, Kurama cursed under his breath.

**"Urusai kono baka yaro...must you yell so loudly every time you speak? Any more volume from you and my ears will bleed..." **Kyuubi muttered under his breath but unfortunately the blonde haired menace heard every word. Growling slowly, Yukiko decided to teach this 'flea bitten fuzzball' to never mess with Konoha's Number One, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja.

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

Yukiko glared angrily at the impassive red head before her while he merely stared right back...not even bothered in the least! After all...what could a puny female human do to the great and all powerful King of Bijuu? A _demon lord_ no less! Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as Yukiko stomped over to him with fury in her eyes. Getting nose to nose with Kurama, the blonde gave him a vicious glare.

**"Brat, **_**what**_** are you doing?"**

"What is your problem, huh? Can't you stop being so stupid for once? Ugh!" blinking slowly, the demon frowned.

**"Did you hit your _already_ damaged head in that pathetic thing you called an evaluation? Ningen quit wasting my time…" **the blonde gaped incredulously.

"Quit wasting your…You don't even _do_ anything! You just laze around here all day, ya bum!" at this, the fox spirit snarled.

**"Well it's not like there's much I can do in an idiot body like this!"** he replied.** "If I had a better host, maybe I'd have something to do! Attack a few villages, kill some people! Do _something_!"**

"Are you _insane_!? I'm a ninja! I just can't just go around freaking killing people! I'm not you, baka kitsune!"

**"If you _were_ like me, we'd be off killing somewhere!"**

"I'm not like you, Kyuubi! **I'M NOT A MONSTER!**" Kurama bared his fangs as his hands balled into fists. Yukiko brought her hands to her mouth as she finally realized what she said. "Kyuu-"

**"Leave…"**

"Kyuubi, I…"

**"I SAID TO LEAVE!"** he bellowed as he lashed out with his chakra. Yelling as it made contact, Yukiko flew backwards. Tears burned her eyes as she held a forearm to her face and began to disappear.

_'I'm sorry…'_

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess**__**~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**(1) Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(2) Earth Style: Terra Shield. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(3) Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(4) Water Style: Snake's Mouth. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(5) Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(6) That's eight trigrams but in japanese right? Not 2 sure about the spelling...**_

_**(7) Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. C ranked jutsu.**_

_**(8) I do this all the time...lolz ^^**_

_**I'm not the best at making fight scenes so you'll have to excuse me if anything is confusing in the Sasuke vs Ken piece. Anyways hope u all enjoyed this soo... click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter thirteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ spells/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 13_

As soon as Yukiko's form disappeared from her mindscape Kyuubi's enraged features turned into one of sadness. He gave a deep sigh and walked to the edge of the large lake, staring at his reflection.

**"...Bah! I am a thousand year old demon lord and she is a mere fourteen year old female mortal...All she is, is my jailer and that will certainly never change...A demon becoming friends with its container! Let alone becoming my…Ridiculous!" **Kyuubi growled and swiped his claws at the reflection, effectively disfiguring the now churning waters. _**'It's because of them… that blasted Uchiha and that damned Fourth Hokage!'**_

_~Training Field Five~_

Yukiko's eyes slowly opened with tears still sliding down her cheeks as she noted that 1. She was lying on her back again and 2. Sakura, Kakashi and the others (except for Sasuke) were looking at her with relief and slight worry in their eyes. Even _Misaki_ seemed genuinely concerned!

"Yukiko...are you alright? What happened? Did you overwork the Tsukigan? Is that why you passed out-" before Sakura could even get to finish her concerned...interrogation the blonde kitsune gently grabbed her hand.

"Iie (1), Sakura...I'm _fiinee_..." she slurred weakly before her eyes rolled into her head and her body slumped. Sakura gasped as she quickly gripped Yukiko's shoulders before the blonde could collapse. Her lidded eyes momentarily wavered as she stared up at the concerned shinobi around her. "...I guess...I'm not fine after all...sorry..." the loudmouth kunoichi muttered before slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

"Kuso (2)...she's out...Alright training is on pause for now. We'll get Yukiko checked into the hospital first then you two meet back here an hour after alright? Take that time to relax and clear your minds. Sakura, you'll be facing me first and then you both will begin taijutsu training with Misaki...understood?" Ken ordered and the concerned genin gave a small nod before the brunette gently took Yukiko into his arms. The group of ninja quickly disappeared but no one noticed Yukiko's agonized features or the whimper of pain that escaped her lips.

_~ Konoha Hospital~_

Ken, still cradling the unconscious blonde in his arms, burst through the hospital doors followed by the rest of the worried shinobi group. The nurse at the front desk looked up, startled at the sudden commotion. Stunned, the nurse was greeted with the sight of three jonin along with three genin, albeit one was unconscious. Upon closer inspection the nurse held in a snort of disgust but did not hide her repulsed sneer as she recognized the three whisker marks on the blonde kunoichi's cheeks.

_'So it's true...the demon brat actually is a girl...hmph probably just a whore like that red haired mother of hers...' _

"Hey mind helping us out here? My student just collapsed and I think it could be chakra exhaustion-"

"Psh, get lost already! We don't treat such things in here...the _demon_ would be better off dead anywa-" the orange haired nurse was swiftly cut off by a kunai which barely nicked her neck, scaring the woman into silence. She backed away and quivered fearfully under the glares of the shinobi before her but more so from the murderous one of an enraged and furious Sasuke. The frightened nurse nervously looked around and realized that they were making a scene. Some doctors, nurses and patients stared on in slight confusion.

**_"What was that? I don't think I heard you properly..."_** Sasuke hissed angrily as he activated the incomplete Sharingan and glared viciously at the now terrified woman.

"Answer carefully or this time I _won't_ miss!" Sakura growled out as she backed Sasuke up and pulled out another kunai. Misaki gave a dark grin as she too pulled out a couple shuriken while Kakashi full on glowered at the shaking nurse. Ken trembled with barely contained fury as his grip on the blonde teen tightened protectively. The woman shook in fear as she stared at the enraged group that looked dead serious on fulfilling their threat before...

"That won't be necessary..." Sasuke and the others froze in shock and they all turned around only to see the fuming and enraged Third Hokage surrounded by five ANBU agents. In mere seconds, the ANBU appeared behind the nurse and roughly handcuffed her arms behind her back. The orange haired woman spluttered pathetically as she tried to create excuses, all the while attempting to free herself from her captors.

"B-but Lord Hokage...I...I..."

"_I_ nothing! You have broken my law to speak freely about _that_...thus Kimura Aoi (3)...you will be sentenced to life imprisonment but starting now you will have a week long torture session with Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki. ANBU...get that woman out of my sight!" the aged man declared with a glint of remorse in his eyes before he covered it up with a stoic expression. The orange haired woman flailed weakly in the shinobi's tight grip. Unfortunately for her it was futile. Hokage signaled to the only female in the team and she quickly knocked the struggling Aoi out before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Lord Hokage...I see you received my summon and the note..." Ken sighed as the elderly man nodded before leading the group through the now bustling hospital staff who put the still unconscious blonde on a gurney. Quickly the nurses and doctors rushed Yukiko into an examination room while Sarutobi took the group of confused and still angered shinobi into the main office of the hospital.

_~Main Office~_

"I apologize to you all for having to see such a spectacle...I had no idea the hospital staff even behaved this way towards young Yukiko..." Hiruzen sighed as he took a long drag from his ever present tobacco pipe, making Sakura cough slightly from the smoke.

"That ungrateful…! The one person who protected the village and still is...is the one who they choose to hate...If their precious Fourth Hokage didn't seal that monster into her this village would have burned to the ground! But still they...they treat her like this and she just sits there and takes it!" Sasuke roared as he angrily punched a hole into the nearby wall. Sakura winced and looked down. Sasuke grit his teeth in fury and Hiruzen lay a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately the villagers don't see it that way...if sensei were here he would be ashamed at them..." Kakashi muttered. Hiruzen sighed as he took another puff from his pipe.

"Either way I have decided to appoint a personal doctor for Yukiko, she is my most trusted advisor and has no problem with Yukiko's _tenant_." he paused as a loud knocking on the oak door echoed through the room. "Ah! Here she is now. Come in!" Sarutobi took another pull from his pipe as the others turned to the door. A busty blonde haired, honey brown eyed woman with a rather unusual outfit walked in with a young raven haired woman in a standard black kimono. Everyone excluding Sarutobi looked on in shock and Kakashi barely broke out of his stupor only to mutter one shaky word.

"T-Tsunade..."

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! **_

_**(1) Meaning no.**_

_**(2) Means the swear 'shit!'**_

_**(3) Means Blue Tree Village- Aoi Kimura.**_

_**Well? How did u all like my added twist with putting Tsunade's return in the mix? Some of you may be wondering as to why she's suddenly back with no kind of argument or refusal so in the next chapter I'll make sure to explain, k? Expect some changes cause after all this is an AU fic so of course I'll be switching things up a bit! Anyways hope u all enjoyed this soo... click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter fourteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'******__I_nner Sakura thinking'

_"Jutsu__/technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 14_

~Yukiko's Mindscape~

Yukiko groaned as she opened her eyes and slowly got to her knees. Suddenly the blonde stopped all movement as a feeling of dread and pure malice washed over her. The stunned Uzumaki looked around the once beautiful landscape only to realize that it had taken on a much more desolate and dark atmosphere. Cautiously, Yukiko rose to her feet and scanned the barren wasteland before something clicked in her already confused mind...Where was Kyuubi? Her blue eyes widened before they narrowed as a revelation of sorts crossed her mind. Kyuubi was causing this! Wherever he was hiding...she'd get to the bottom of what he was plotting.

**"Foolish girl..."** Yukiko froze but instantly spun around only to find nothing behind her. She gave a small gasp as she saw a dark shadow quickly run through the charred trees at her right but then disappear and suddenly rush on her left. Yukiko tried to keep her emotions in check as Kyuubi continued to be everywhere at once, successfully confusing the troubled girl. From his hiding place the demon lord smirked as he closed in on his 'prey'.

"Kyuubi...what are you doing? I...if this is about before...I didn't mean to say that, I just-"

**"Silence!"** the red head shouted, making Yukiko jump in fright. She spun around only to see the enraged demon lord standing right behind her. Yukiko shook her head desperately as she took a cautious step forward. The red head looked at her with swirling emotions; the most dominant one, frustration, was clearly shown on his face.

**"It's obvious to me that you have feelings for that arrogant Uchiha brat, right Yukiko?"** he growled out in a low voice void of any emotion.

"N-no, Kyuubi...It's not like that! I don't like him...I don't..." the blonde kunoichi replied weakly as she willed herself not to cry. Finally she closed what little distance between herself and Kyuubi as she stood before the silent demon lord. His bangs shadowed his eyes and Yukiko cautiously looked up at the taller man. "Kyuub-" before the concerned call could even leave her lips the red haired demon lord grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks in his palm. Blue eyes stared wide at his frightening red orbs. He held her cheeks tightly in the palm of his hand as an evil smirk surfaced on his face. He stared intensely into her beautiful eyes, as if he was trying to search for something but a devilish grin appeared on his face.

**"And you think I'm going to believe such lies!? You do have feelings for that putrid scum yet you merely cast me aside like trash! Is it because I am a demon?"** Kyuubi demanded as his grip on the struggling blonde tightened, making her whimper in pain and more so, fear.

Yukiko tried her best to push him away, but his body just wouldn't budge. She was beginning to understand just how powerful Kyuubi was. She could feel the red chakra his body was emitting; it was overcoming her with its dark temptations.

"No I don't… It's not like that..." but before she could say anymore the red head put his index finger to her lips to silence her. He then leaned over her, making her eyes widen in fear.

**"It doesn't matter Yukiko because I'll make you understand...one way or another..."** he snarled, sending chills down her spine.

"Wh-what are you saying?" she whimpered as the red haired demon lord licked his lips with a dark look in his eye.

**"You said I was a monster…I'll show you what a monster really is!" **

_~Konoha Hospital~_

_-Room 205-_

Tsunade stared wordlessly at the sleeping blonde on the bed as the other shinobi were scattered across the room. Her hazel eyes looked towards the door as the elderly Hokage and the head doctor were sharing some hushed words; no doubt they were of Yukiko's condition and the reason as to why she was even in the hospital.

"C'mon Yukiko...say something..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she sat vigilantly at the blonde's bedside while Sasuke quietly flanked the chair to her (Yukiko's) left. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as her years of medical experience noticed signs of fatigue, labored soft breathing and small tremors running through the blonde's unconscious body.

_'Something's amiss here...this isn't right or natural...' _the busty blonde sannin thought analytically as she stepped closer towards the prone Yukiko. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw a small wisp of red chakra flare across Yukiko's form and hazel orbs narrowed in understanding. _'Kyuubi...'_

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! Sorry about the length but I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! I'm gonna make it up to you all with a double...no...triple update today! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter fifteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 15_

~Yukiko's Mindscape~

"What!? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Yukiko demanded hotly as she angrily grit her teeth.

**"Heh...it means exactly what it sounds like...I've been with you since your birth...I know your fears, your weaknesses, your emotions, your thoughts...I know **_**everything**_** there is to know about you, little Yukiko..."** the red haired demon replied with a smug smirk as he took a small step forward, making the blonde in turn, take a reclusive step back.

"And what the hell gave you the impression that I could even _**like**_ that bastard yet alone manage to _love_ him?! Get real, Kyuubi! You may have been with me from birth but don't act as if we're close...we aren't even friends you insane fox!"

**"Pft...don't try to fool me Yuki...I've seen the looks he gives you when no one's looking and you just **_**pretend**_** not to notice them...it disgusts me...that Uchiha looks at you like a piece of ****MEAT****! Get it through your head that the only thing he'll ever see you for is another bitch he can use to revive his oh so special clan!?"** Kyuubi roared with mixed emotions as Yukiko's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell do you know?! How can you be so sure HUH!? Sasuke isn't like that so don't talk about him like you know him!" the blonde fired back furiously as her eyes began to flicker between blue and purple.

**"BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT! When he first found out about your dojutsu...that day where you all had those spars with the jonin...he was impressed with you but hid it behind his anger. He thought that if he took you as his, he could use you to rebuild his clan..."** Kyuubi roared lividly before his voice deflated to a whisper. Unfortunately, that isn't exactly what Sasuke thought that day...

"What? B-but that's...you're wrong! Sasuke would never..." Yukiko weakly shot back as Kyuubi's words did make some sense. The blonde looked down in silence as her purple eyes stared listlessly at the barren ground.

**"Hmph...Believe it or not that's what I heard...if I didn't know any better I'd say you were defending that **_**Uchiha**_**," the redhead spat disgustedly, "like that weak, pink haired girl...You're in love with him, aren't you?"** Kyuubi whispered accusingly as he slowly walked towards the silent blonde. Taking slow steps until he was finally in front of the blonde, Yukiko sank to her knees with her eyes plastered to the ground. **"Yukiko?"** the demon lord asked softly and the young Uzumaki refused to raise her head.

"I...don't know..." she replied quietly as Kyuubi mentally smacked himself.

_'**Oh well done, Kyuubi! Good job! You just had to go and do something like this, right? You just had to tell her about him...Not to mention lie about it...I know she loves him but I can't bear to see her like this...if only I could make her understand...'**_

"Kyuubi?" the redhead was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kyuubi, are you okay?"

**"I...I'm fine...nothing to worry about..."** Kyuubi hated lying to her but he didn't want to say anymore...he had messed up enough already...

"You're hiding again..." Yukiko replied sadly and the demon lord looked at her in slight confusion.

**"...I'm _what_?"**

"Hiding...almost every time we talk, you try to hide your emotions from me...let's be real here...You know I'm..._confused_ about Sasuke...and I know that you care about me at least a little, so why try to hide? Don't tell me that the _'great and all mighty_' Kyuubi is _scared_!" the blonde murmured before giving a small grin at the jab to Kyuubi, however her smile faded away as she noticed the redhead's face...slowly realization dawned upon her and she looked at him with shock.

_'He's...he's actually...scared to tell me that he likes me?'_ the blonde thought incredulously with disbelief plastered over her face as the red haired demon lord avoided her eyes. Turning his face towards hers she searched his eyes and he indeed was scared...there was more than one emotion hidden in is ruby eyes.

**"...yes, Yukiko...you're right, I **_**am**_** scared...I'm scared because, after all I'm a demon...I'm **_**the**_** Kyuubi...I'll only end up causing trouble for you...A demon and a mortal could never be 'friends'…"**

"And _what_? You're just gonna give up on me? Kyuu, I think you should know by now that I can get in a fair amount of trouble all on my own, thank you!" Yukiko interrupted with a playful grin as the red haired demon stared at her with eyes widened in shock before a soft smile spread across his face.

**"Oh believe me, I've been witness enough times...But you have to face facts, gaki…You're in love with that Uchiha…"** the demon lord replied with a sly grin before he grew serious, making Yukiko's smile slowly fade away.

"I know but...why? Why did things have to happen like this? I mean, after a while...I started noticing you in a different way...a new light...you showed me a kinder side to you that I never knew existed...and I admit...I considered you as my friend...You're like a big brother to me…" Yukiko paused as she fiddled with her skirt. "Yet...without me even knowing it...Sasuke managed to worm his way into my heart...and I started to fall for him without even noticing...che...if Sakura could hear me now, she'd hang me from my hair at the highest point on Hokage Mountain..." the blonde Uzumaki murmured with a sad smile as she cast a sideway glance at the crystal lake not too far from the duo. Kyuubi sat silently as he looked at Yukiko's forlorn face with a saddened gleam in his eye.

**"...Yukiko..."** he muttered sadly as she turned back to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. The young Uzumaki gave a soft smile as she slowly rose to her feet, making Kyuubi, in turn, rise as well.

"Kyuu...I don't know if you'll accept my apology but...I'm truly sorry...will you please forgive me? I know it's a lot to ask for from you, because of what I said and I'm really sorry Kyuu but please...please forgive me..." before the blonde could finish, the redhead placed a hand on her head. Smirking, he ruffled the blonde locks.

**"...You talk too much, brat..."** before Yukiko could make a retort, Kurama stunned her into silence as he pulled her into a tight hug. **"Apology accepted."** he smirked as Yukiko smiled fondly and hugged back even tighter.

"But Kyuubi...what's gonna happen now? I mean...what will I tell everyone when I wake up? _~Oh hey guys! I totally passed out on you because Kyuubi brought me into my mind to kill me or something but guess what! He's like an older brother now and I have a crush on Sasuke-teme over there! Isn't that GREAT?~_" the blonde asked in a faux cheer and heavy sarcasm, making Kyuubi give a bark of laughter.

**"Hmm...You know...that's not a half bad idea, Yuki! The look on that Uchiha's face would be priceless and I could make an appearance by giving my chakra my shape! That'd be excellent!"** the red haired demon replied with another bark of laughter as he actually looked like he considered the little prank, making Yukiko pale in slight fear.

"Oh behave, Kyuu!" Yukiko muttered playfully as she childishly flicked the demon lord on his nose, making his face screw up from the hit. The blonde snickered before giving a loud laugh as Kurama tried, and failed, to give her a stern look.

**"So you think that's funny, eh?"** Kyuubi asked with a snicker as he began to tickle the young blonde with his hands and his tails. Giggling uncontrollably, Yukiko tried to swat him but failed as she struggled to form words through her laughs and gasps for air.

"N-no...Kyuu quit it! I'm too ticklish! Ahahaha!" Kyuubi gave a grin as he shook his head. He hadn't had this much fun in centuries!

**"Haha! Only if you surrender!"** he replied as he increased his tickling, making the blonde yell in excitement.

"NEVER!" Yukiko declared dramatically as she began to run away, a certain red haired demon chasing her with a large smile on his face.

~Konoha Hospital-Room 205~

"N...never..." Yukiko mumbled under her breath as a ghost of a smile fluttered across her face, confusing the occupants in the room. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as whatever Kyuubi was doing before seemed to be dissipating, the blonde genin beginning to show signs of improvement.

"Well I don't know what was going on, but she seems to be fine now...I guess you didn't need me anyways..." the busty blonde muttered with a confused look in her eye as Yukiko mumbled some more and another smile spread on her face.

"I wonder what she's so happy about...is she dreaming or something? I mean...a few minutes ago she looked like road kill and now she looks like a kid in a candy store..." Sasuke spoke up as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who merely shrugged, apparently having no explanation either.

"Either way, she looks like she's faring better so let's give her some more time to rest. However, you two still have training." Ken added as Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke, both groaned childishly.

"...Really?" Sasuke asked with a frown as Sakura too joined in.

"Do we _HAVE_ to?" the pinkette whined childishly, making Ken laugh at their actions.

"Yes really and of course you have to...how else are you gonna get ready for the Chu...I mean other missions?" _'Oops! Nearly slipped about the Chunin Exams...if I had said anything about that Misaki would've killed me!'_

"Oooh fine!" Sakura replied dejectedly as Sasuke gave a frown and stood from his chair. Rolling his eyes, he kept his frown in place and marched off, dragging Ken and Misaki by their sleeves.

"C'mon, let's go already! I don't have all day!" Sasuke muttered in annoyance as the trio slowly disappeared through the door. Kakashi gave a small laugh as he shook in head, his silver eye full of amazement.

"I still forget that he's just a kid..." the silver haired jonin muttered fondly as he disappeared via shunshin and Sakura gave a small smile as she spared Yukiko one final glance before running off.

"Come Tsunade, Shizune...it's been so long. Let's catch up a bit in my office. How have you two been? I heard that you..." Sarutobi's voice drifted off as the door slid shut and the trio's loud footsteps faded away. A soft, gentle breeze fluttered through the now empty room as it lifted Yukiko's flowing blonde hair and all the while a happy smile remained on Yukiko's face.

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my loyal readers! Sorry about the length but I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What if and I do hope that you will review! Anyways hope u all enjoyed this soo... click the review button! You know you wanna! :DDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter sixteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_'**Inner Sakura thinking'**_

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 16_

_~DREAM WORLD NO JUTSU!~_

_Yukiko stealthily hid behind a tree as she peered around it looking for her illustrious and well hidden prey. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully surveyed the surroundings before leaping up the tree and hiding in the foliage. Crouching on the sturdy limb, the blonde kunoichi silently licked her chops as a small deer nibbled on some grass and twigs nearby. Yukiko's purple eyes shone with anticipation as she lazily dragged her tongue over her fangs, eyeing the deer with animalistic hunger. As if a silent signal was given, Yukiko suddenly lunged towards her prey, claws and teeth bared. The deer tried to escape but in the end it was futile and it was inevitably caught. Yukiko held the animal down with her strength and claws before mercilessly sinking her teeth into the side of the deer. Ignoring its squeals and frantic movements, she yanked her head back and ripped out a large chunk of the deer's side, making its squeals and cries increase exponentially before it died down and stopped altogether. Savoring the raw meat, Yukiko used her teeth and claws to rip and shred the deer's side, ignoring the blood that stained her clothes she lapped up the red liquid and wildly tore the dead animal to pieces._

_~DREAM WORLD NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

The night air was chilly and still as the bright moon illuminated the village of Konoha with its glow. Sakura sat impatiently as Sasuke read a battle style scroll quietly next to her. The doctors and nurses were still hustling and bustling about. Unsurprisingly, they hadn't breathed a word to the young genin about Yukiko's condition or even how long she'd be staying.

"I don't understand this...the least they could do is tell us why Yukiko's still here! If Lady Tsunade said she's fine then what's the point of keeping her?" the pinkette muttered indignantly as she looked towards the only other person she thought could give her an answer, unfortunately, this just happened to be Misaki. Giving an annoyed and clearly exasperated sigh, the jonin rolled her eyes.

"Just stop being so noisy and wait brat! Patience is a virtue. They'll tell you what you wanna know when they're good an' ready..._I swear that blonde must be rubbing off on you..._" the stoic woman replied with exasperation as she didn't even lift her head from her old and somewhat raggedy looking book. Feeling curiosity flutter in her mind, Sakura tried to peek into the woman's book only for it to harshly be snapped shut before her face, nearly smacking her nose in the process. Gulping fearfully, Sakura slowly raised her eyes and met an annoyed and slightly angered glare. "Mind your own business, kid..." she muttered roughly as she gave the pinkette another stern glare for good measure before she turned her back to her and returned to the book. (1)

"_Scared...I'm scared..."_ Gasping in fear, Yukiko shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat screaming bloody murder, alerting the nurses and her teammates outside to her distress.

_The blonde barely noticed the door being slammed open by Misaki and Sasuke. _

_She didn't realize the endless tears streaking down her cheeks as Misaki scooped the girl in a hug. _

Yukiko didn't even know where she was but she grabbed unto the warm thing that held her and cried out of fear and pure shock, the only thing running through her head was the awful dream…What she did to that deer...

As the nightmare plagued her thoughts, her cries began to escalate as Misaki tried her best to calm the girl from whatever troubled her. Whispering soft words of nothing, the blonde slowly seemed to calm down. Still hugging Misaki's jacket, Yukiko whimpered and cried as the same unknown voice filtered through her mind, the voice sounding like it belonged to a little girl...sounding so alone, so..._sad_..._"Scared...I'm scared..." _(2)

"Misaki-sensei?" Sakura's broken voice asked from the door as she, Sasuke and some of the nurses and doctors clamored to see the commotion.

"Back outside! All of you, _**OUT**_!" the red haired jonin declared roughly as she made a shadow clone without hand signs and it wordlessly shoved everyone out. The clone gave Misaki a nod, locking the door. Flashing through hand signs, the clone put a protective jutsu on the room before popping out of existence. Looking back to the now silent blonde in her arms, Misaki sighed as she noticed that the poor girl had cried herself back to sleep. "I guess I'll have to do _that_ after all..." Laying the sleeping blonde back unto the hospital bed, Misaki narrowed her eyes as she put the pads of her index fingers on the sides of Yukiko's temples. _'I'm sorry for this...Ken...'_

Closing her eyes in the utmost concentration, Misaki blocked out the slightest of sounds as she steadily began to build up her chakra. The concentration of power created a silvery pink glow around her before it connected to the prone blonde and changed to a deep purple mixed with a much darker shade of pink. Slowly opening her eyes, the once pink orbs were now a silver/blue as two thick, black lines materialized on either side of her cheeks. (3) _"Kuroi: Silver Dream Eater..."_ (4) The red head muttered softly as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped before collapsing unto the cool tile floor, the purple/pink aura still surrounding her. The protection jutsu slowly wore off and the door was quickly, and carelessly, forced open, revealing the chaos inside.

**"SENSEI!"**

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

Misaki clutched her head as she slowly came too, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her comatose form. Slowly making her way to her feet she finally opened her eyes, which slowly bled to its natural pink, and looked at her surroundings in shock.

_'What the? Where am I?'_ Misaki tried to sift through her now muddled mind as another jolt of pain stopped her before something suddenly clicked and the memories slowly resurfaced. "Shit! Don't tell me the jutsu backfired!" the jonin swore as she tried her best to understand what was going on only to groan and slap her forehead in disbelief. _'...Please tell me what I'm thinkin' of isn't what actually happened!'_ Suddenly aware of a presence behind her, the red head grew silent and prepared to attack before...

**"Turn around...**_**slowly**_**..."** Misaki froze as her eyes widened in shock, as a faint memory began buzzing in the back of her mind.

_'Why does that voice sound so...familiar?'_ the red head thought as she frantically wracked her brain for answers. Something was telling her that she was supposed to remember...that she NEEDED to remember...

**"I won't say it again...turn around and state your purpose!"** the deep voice declared, albeit roughly, as Misaki heard the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath. Still trying to remember, and again coming up blank, the jonin Nakamura did as the voice asked and slowly turned around. She soon found herself face to face with a red haired, fox eared, nine tail bearing man. Narrowing her eyes, the face struck her as someone she obviously knew yet she just couldn't put her finger on it. It ate her up because her mind practically screamed at her that this was someone she knew yet she had no recollection of this man...not even in the slightest. It annoyed her that she felt so strongly about this person but not for hell could she remember who he was! However, the red haired man, to put it short, stared at her like if he'd seen a ghost. His face was marred with disbelief as his elegant black sword slipped from his hand and fell to the grassy ground.

**"I...IMPOSSIBLE! It ****can't**** be!"** he muttered shakily, as he took a cautious step forward, making Misaki instinctively take one reclusive step back. She might think she knows this nut but that doesn't mean he's an ally! _'And from that reaction I'd say this guy does know me...but why is he so shocked to see me...and why can't I even remember whoever this __is__?'_ the red head thought warily as the mysterious man took another step forward. **"C-Chiharu?"**

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Aaannnd CUT! Print! Lol. K so some heavy stuffs goin on here and who the hell is Chiharu? Does Kurama have some connection to Misaki? Find out in the next chapter :D**_

_**(1) Misaki is a very closed off and reserved person. As for the book she was reading...think of that book like Sai and his brother's picture book only...minus the pics and it's a diary from her mom to her before she died when Misa-chan was six.**_

_**(2) Kekkei Genkai. **_

_**(3) Like fire style, "Katon" that is her clan's special jutsu, "Kuroi" Black or Darkness Style, Silver Dream Eater, S-Rank. Couldn't think of a better name soo deal with it. :P**_

_**NOTE! XD...I should think that you liked my newest chapter for What If and I do hope that you will review! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter seventeen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'****Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'******__I_nner Sakura thinking'

_"Jutsu__/ technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 17_

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

"Wha...What did you just call me?" Misaki stared at Kyuubi in slight shock as she couldn't believe how she sounded...so weak and defenseless; It was _disgusting_...

**"...I called you Chiharu...it is you, **_**isn't it**_**?"** the red haired demon lord replied uncertainly as he tried to understand the emotions swirling around in "Chiharu's" light pink eyes.

"_Why...why is that name so familiar?"_ Misaki murmured softly as she wracked her brain for clues but only got a sharp, blinding jolt of pain in return. Hissing at the sudden shock, the young jonin's hand flew up to the back of her head.

**"Chiharu? Chiharu, what is it?" **the red haired woman growled as her head shot up and she leveled Kurama with a disastrously dangerous glare…Which of course had no real effect.

**"DO NOT CALL ME THAT AGAIN**..." Misaki ground out murderously as Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her icy tone. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Kyuubi slowly bent down and retrieved his fallen sword, not once breaking eye contact with the still furious Misaki.

**"What happened to you, ningen...why are you here?" **the red haired demon lord asked roughly as he leveled Misaki with a glare of his own, all inhibitions now put aside. Glaring right back, Misaki ground her teeth.

_'Just who does this bastard think he is, anyway?! First he acts like he knows me, then he calls me by some bimbo's name and NOW he's __angry__ with me? What the hell is going on here!? If that jutsu hadn't backfired this wouldn't have happened and I'd! I'd still be in the hospital room with Naruto! That's it!'_

"...Now I get it!"

**"Get **_**what**_**?"** Kyuubi echoed bitterly as Misaki straightened up and her glare lessened slightly.

"When I did my clan's secret jutsu, it backfired and instead of removing the nightmare from Yukiko's mind...my jutsu brought me _INTO_ her mind!" the pink eyed woman declared with a snap of her fingers as realization slowly dawned unto her face. "Wait...if I'm in Yukiko's mind, then that means that _you_ are Kyuubi..."

**"Oh how nice of you to **_**finally**_** notice, ningen..."** the demon ruler muttered dryly yet Misaki merely gave a snort in return.

"So blondie _was_ right...you are a sarcastic jackass..." the red haired jonin jabbed back with just as much sarcasm, surprising herself with the...calm ease she had taken in talking to the most powerful bijuu in existence. _'Just why do I feel soo...calm and happy next to this man? I can't understand what the hell is wrong with me...'_

_'**...This has to be Chiharu! I'm absolutely sure of it...only Chiharu could do that jutsu and this ningen even has her scent...her hair is longer and darker but, I just know it...it has to be Chiharu...Wait...**__**nightmare**__**?'**_** "What? What nightmare? Yukiko was fine before she left her mindscape...what are you talking about, ningen?"** Kyuubi demanded worriedly, making Misaki's eyes widen slightly at his genuinely fearful tone.

"I was hoping you could tell me...she just woke up out of the blue and started screaming and crying as if the devil himself was behind her...she was so shaken up she cried herself back to sleep a few minutes after...I tried to calm her down but by then she had already fallen asleep. I locked the doctors, nurses and her teammates outside before doing my clan's secret jutsu...it was _supposed_ to erase the dream from her memory but instead _I_ got pulled into _here_..." the stoic jonin explained with some hand gestures, her eyes narrowing as Kyuubi's face darkened slowly by the minute.

**"But...where is Yukiko then? If this is as bad as it sounds she could get herself into serious trouble...it may be her mind but a human's mind is still an extremely dangerous place...she might find things she shouldn't...things I sealed away for a reason..."** Misaki paused and raised an eyebrow as she caught unto the special emphasis of 'Yukiko' but she decided to let that slide.

_She and Kyuubi had a lot of work to do._

_"Things you sealed away for a reason?_ Just what do you mean by that?" the red haired Nakamura asked suspiciously as Kyuubi gave a short, tired sigh.

**"...Memories...**_**her**_** memories. When she was younger the villagers weren't too kind to Yukiko so I sealed her memories of it away so she wouldn't get hurt...she even knew of me from the age of four and we always chatted but...after her sixth birthday...everything changed..."** the red haired demon murmured with a reminiscent smile before his face slowly twisted into one of rage.

"What's wrong? What happened to...?"

**"Its not important...Right now we have to focus on finding Yukiko. I can handle going through her mind because we'll eventually have to pass through some of her memories, especially the sealed ones...but you, Chi-**_**ningen**_**...do you wish for me to send you back?"** Kyuubi interrupted as he slowly turned his head to his left. Noticing his mistake, the red head turned to his equally red haired counterpart but she just waved it off.

"Its okay..." _'I think' _"...you obviously miss someone who looks like me, I can't fault you for something personal like that...and as for _this_..." she paused gesturing to the forests, clearing and lake, "You can damn well count me in. That brat made a believer out of me in those training exams and also, she's my student. I promise...no, I SWEAR I will not abandon her or you! Besides, you'll get bored on your own!" Misaki finished with a childish grin, making Kyuubi's eyes widen slightly, an old memory slowly resurfacing.

_~MINI FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~_

**"But Chiharu...going on a mission like this is dangerous! It's practically SUICIDE! Tell those blasted elders you won't do it!"** a shorter haired Kyuubi exclaimed in shock and anger as he sat with another. Chiharu had beautiful, long red hair, vibrant, light pink eyes, and a smile to rival the sun. She was currently garbed in her custom jonin outfit and was packing away certain necessities into a little rucksack.

"Kura, we've gone over this...There's nothing I can do but follow the orders of my superiors. Even if I wanted to, I can't just _not_ go...things don't work like that when you're the 'best young Kekkei Genkai jonin in the entirety of the five shinobi lands!'" the red head murmured with air quotes and a roll of the eyes as she imitated the voice of the _'Old Fossil_', Koharu. Smiling fondly, Kyuubi held her hand ever so gently, as if in fear that Chiharu would shatter like a porcelain doll.

**"But..."**

"Shh...No buts. I promise, no I _swear_...I will never abandon you or this village...I promise I'll come back to you, Kura...I PROMISE." Chiharu interrupted before holding his face gently in her hands. "I promise..."

_~MINI FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!~_

"Oii, Kyuubi...KYUUBI! **STOP DAYDREAMING YOU DOLT!**" the red haired demon lord blinked away a few, unnoticeable tears as he was broken out of his reverie. "Helloooo? Anyone home in that possibly empty noggin!?" Misaki asked with a grin as she playfully knocked on Kyuubi's bare forehead, actually having to tip toe to his height. Kyuubi gave a playful smirk as he slowly moved her hand from his forehead. As their hands slowly lowered, the two red heads finally noticed how close they were to each other, both their eyes beginning to widen in shock and slight embarrassment.

_**'This...this **__**has**__** to be Chi-Chi...Her eyes are still as pink as sakura petals and she hasn't changed a bit...She even said the exact same thing before...'**_ Kyuubi thought sadly as he and Misaki continued to stare wordlessly at each other, some similar thoughts spinning through her head.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why the hell does he have to stare at me with those blasted kicked puppy, big ass eyes!? DAMNIT! Why in Kami's name am I feeling like this? What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Misaki thought in confusion as she actually found herself trying to inch closer to Kurama. _'WHAT THE HELL!? Okay, __THAT'S IT__!'_

"Ehem...um..."

**"Ahem...yeah, um...Thanks..."** Kyuubi murmured as he reluctantly released her hand and they both instantly looked at anything other than each other.

"Uh, for what? What did I do?" Misaki asked while still looking away from the taller red head but still trying to steal peeks at his face.

**"For saying what you did...I needed that, so thanks..."** Kyuubi replied as he too tried stealing glances at the shorter red head. Actually getting caught a couple times, Kurama gave the red head a sheepish smile. Smirking with a shake of the head, Misaki held out her hand.

"C'mon, fox boy...Let's go find Yukiko..."

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Aaannnd CUT! Print! Lol. K so some heavy stuffs goin on here WTF!? Are Chiharu and Misaki one and the same, or is Kyuu-kun mistaken? **_

_**Well memories don't lie and it seems like it is Chiharu...although Misaki is a bit different...WHO KNOWS?! **_

_**Will Kyuubi ever find out the truth about his old love? **_

_**Will Yukiko be found?**_

_**Why am I asking you all these questions?**_

_**Find out, in the next installment of What if! Please review! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**What if?**_

_**A Naruto Fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Alright! Here we are at chapter eighteen! X3 Thanks to all you guys who faved, alerted and reviewed my Fanfic. You all rock! Anyways, enough banter on my part, time to begin!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto in anyway. Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden belong to the awesomeness known as Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media.**_

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon talking/ boss summon"**

_**'Demon thinking/boss summon thinking'**_

**"Inner Sakura talking"**

_**'******__I_nner Sakura thinking'

_"Jutsu/technique name"_

_What if?_

_Chapter 18_

_~Yukiko's Mindscape~_

_'Ugh...why does my head still hurt? It feels like it's gonna explode or something...'_ Misaki thought with a small touch to her forehead as she slowly began to fall back. Noticing this, Kyuubi slowed as well.

**"Ningen? Are you alright? Do you wish to rest or-"**

"NO! Uh, no sorry...don't worry about it...Yukiko's top priority right now. I'm _fine_...Where exactly are we going?" Misaki interrupted hastily as she and Kyuubi trekked through an expansive and luscious forest. Said demon lord gave her a concerned glance before turning back to the trail.

**"...It's not hard to remember, ningen...I'm attempting to follow Yukiko's scent and her chakra trail****...I thought you'd be smarter than most of those stupid _ninja_..."** Kyuubi explained for what seemed like the one hundredth time as he gave an agitated roll of the eyes before becoming calm once more. The red haired jonin sulked quietly with a small pout as she wordlessly followed the lowly grumbling demon lord.

_'Geez! He didn't have to be so rude about it! I was only being curious...That freak headache is still here but it feels like its going away...Maybe now I can try to find out how I know him... if I just dig deep enough, maybe I can remember...'_

_**'****Ohh, you don't wanna do that...'**_ an unusual voice chided, ringing through Misaki's mind and leaving a sharp, piercing pain in its wake.

_'Wh-wha...'_ the red head thought as more waves of blistering pain suddenly bloomed from her forehead.

"Agh!" the red head cried out in shock and pain as she leant against a tree and gripped her head tightly. Kyuubi worriedly spun around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the pink eyed woman surrounded by a familiar chakra.

**"Ningen?!"** Misaki slowly raised her agonized eyes and stretched out her hand towards the stunned red head.

_"Kura..."_ she whispered in a voice not her own before her now lighter pink eyes rolled into her head and she slumped forward.

**"NINGEN!"** as Kyuubi rushed to her side and turned her unto her back, his red eyes widened in shock. The red haired demon suspiciously brushed a few stray strands of vibrant red hair from Misaki's forehead and quickly recoiled in shock as he found his answer. **"Ch...Chiharu!?"**

_~Misaki's Mindscape~_

**"Oh, Misa-Misa! Wake up..."**

_'Mhm...Wha...What happened? And what is this stupid voice I'm hearing?'_

**"Misa...c'mon now, wake up!"**

_'Ugh...really? Gimme a break, I'm trying to sleep here!'_

**"WAKE UP!"** Misaki was shaken awake by a rather cold and sudden dump of water on her head, making her yelp loudly. **"That's better!"** the definitely feminine voice declared cheerfully as Misaki resisted the urge to curse.

"Alright, that's it! Someone is gonna..." as the red haired jonin spun around, the string of insults and curses died in her throat. Her vibrant pink eyes widened in shock and confusion at the woman standing before her. Because the woman standing before her..._was_ her.

**"Hello there, Misaki! Nice to meet you!"** the woman greeted with a cheerful smile as Misaki remained on her bum in shock and astonishment. **"What's the matter, Misa-Misa? You don't look so good..."**

"Wha-what is this?! How can you be...But I'm..._I'm_!" Misaki stuttered as her mind could not understand what was going on.

**"You're you, I'm me...What's so hard to get?"** the mysterious woman explained with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, making Misaki stare at her with unbelieving eyes.

"How is this even possible?! I must be dreaming! Wait a minute..._**KYUUBI! **_**KYUUBI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! JOKE'S OVER!**" Misaki yelled angrily as she slowly rose to her feet, not noticing the confused look of this unknown woman.

**"Uh...Misaki...Kura isn't here...are you sure you're alright?"** the woman asked as she worriedly pressed her hand to the other's forehead. Misaki's eyes widened in shock as she finally noticed the uncanny and almost creepy similarities between herself and this...very happy woman...

_'Is this...could this be the Chiharu woman Kyuubi's nuts over?'_ "Stop that!" Misaki snapped in slight annoyance as she swatted the other red head's hand from her forehead, which in turn, made the older 'twin' blink in slight confusion.

**"Stop what? I was just trying to help, Misaki."** the red head grinned childishly, making Misaki blink owlishly.

"Wait a minute...How do you know my name? As a matter of fact, who the hell are you anyway?" Misaki asked with folded arms as the woman before her smiled softly.

**"Uh...I know you because you aren't really...umm...uh...How should I put this..." **_**'I can't tell her what happened...she won't believe me if I do...'**_

"Hey! Spit it out already!" Misaki said with a frown, noticing the other woman's reluctance.

**"I want to...just please don't hate me..." **Misaki rolled her eyes with a sigh.

_'Wow, Kyuubi...you sure know how to pick 'em...'_ the jonin thought to herself as her twin stood nervously before her.

**"Uh...well...I know you because...because...Because you're in my head!"** the woman blurted out, looking at the other's blank face with worry and slight fear.

"_I_...I'm in _your_ head...right...**KYUUBI!**" the red haired woman stared at her copy worriedly as Misaki began yelling at the top of her lungs. **"LAST CHANCE, FUZBALL! COME OUT NOW AND I **_**MIGHT**_** NOT SKIN YOU ALIVE!"**

**"Misaki?" **the jonin blatantly ignored the voice and continued to yell for the hidden prankster. _'This has to be Kyuubi's work! I must be dreaming or something...Maybe I hit my head...'_

**"KYUUBI!"**

**"Misaki...if you'd just listen to me..."**

**"**_**KYUUBI!"**_

**"IS NOT HERE, MISAKI! Just listen to me!"** the red haired woman yelled, as she spun Misaki around and shook her a little.

_She'd had just about it. _

Misaki stared at the woman with shock, slightly surprised at her attitude change.

"But you...I...how can I be..."

**"Just listen..."** the red head soothed softly as she gently rubbed her twin's shoulder, calming Misaki slightly. **"When I said I know you, I do...but you aren't really...'real'..."** she paused, worriedly noticing Misaki's change in attitude. **"What I mean is...well...maybe I should start at the beginning..."**

"That would be helpful..." Misaki murmured as she lowered her head slightly. _'I'm not even…? How is that possible?'_

**"Well...I guess I should go back to my mission all those years ago...The Konoha Elders gave me this direct order and Kurama was sort of...hiding... in my apartment..."**

"Ku…rama?" Misaki echoed in confusion. Blinking, her 'clone' snapped her fingers.

**"Oh! You don't really know…That's Kyuubi's name. Kurama."**

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~**__** Aaannnd CUT! Print! K so I redid some stuff...switched important things around and this is the end product. What do you all think Chiharu's past should be like? Comment about any ideas you got!**_

_**Wanna find out more? Then look out for the next installment of What if and make sure to review! :D**_


End file.
